Juste avant que l'enfer recommence
by Listelia
Summary: (post S2) Nam Ye Ri savait exactement quel était le choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas fini. Que rien ne serait terminé tant que le meurtrier surnommé "F" n'aurait pas disparu de leur vie. Mais elle voulait croire, de toutes ses forces, qu'ils avaient le droit d'être heureux. (3 fins alternatives à choisir : pour l'instant seulement CARRY ON & 'FINALE')
1. OP song: Like A Candle

C'était la période où tombaient les averses éclairs, un rideau d'eau dans une vague de soleil, soudain, qui crépitait sur la rue. Les gens couraient se mettre à l'abri, un sac ou un journal en protection sur la tête.

Nam Ye Ri regardait les gouttes brillantes perler sur le bord du toit de la cabine de téléphone et elle avait envie de rire.

_Tout avait commencé sous une douche de lumière comme celle-ci._

_Et tout avait semblé se terminer sous une averse aussi._

Le clapotis sur le verre s'arrêta et un arc-en-ciel se déploya au-dessus du bâtiment, en face d'elle.

Elle sourit, tendit la main pour vérifier qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

- C'est bon. En route ! dit-elle tendrement en se penchant pour resserrer son châle autour de son ventre.

Le soleil jouait dans les flaques.

_Ça ne s'était pas terminé là._

_Oh, non, pas du tout. Au contraire, tout avait commencé après cette fin._


	2. Serpent Endormi

Les nouilles aux champignons étaient parfaites.

Gluantes, noires, parfumées. Pas trop imbibées, exactement comme des nouilles auraient toujours dû être.

- A ta santé, Nez de Chien, gloussa Baek Do Shik en guise de remerciement pour le repas, avant d'enfourner une poignée de nouilles. "Huuuum, ch'é bon… a-a-a-ah, chaud !"

Le détective assis sur le siège du conducteur lui adressa un coup d'œil mitigé.

- Vous m'avez dit quelque chose, _sunbae_ ?

Celui qu'on appelait "La Vipère" secoua la tête, la bouche pleine. Il avala, puis s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de poignet. Son visage lunaire s'éclaira d'un sourire qui remontait jusqu'aux cheveux frisés en désordre au-dessus de ses oreilles. Il lissa son crâne chauve.

- C'est pas à toi que je parlais, dit-il.

De l'autre côté du pare-brise, l'impasse qu'ils surveillaient était toujours déserte.

- C'est pas encore qu'il va sortir de son trou, commenta l'autre détective en baillant. "Il se doute sûrement qu'on est en planque. Ah, c'est saoulant…"

Baek Do Shik mastiqua dans le vide, gêné par un brin de nouille. Il le dégagea en glissant un ongle entre ses dents.

- Patience, mon gros. Patience… marmonna-t-il.

Ses petits yeux vifs parcoururent rapidement la rue. Il eut un petit reniflement amusé.

- Démarre le moteur, dit-il.

L'homme haussa un sourcil sceptique.

L'averse passa sur l'impasse en quelques minutes, détrempant les affiches et les cartons abandonnés à côté des poubelles, ne laissant que des gouttes scintillantes sur la tôle grise des poteaux électriques.

- Ah, c'est de nouveau cette période, dit le détective en se penchant pour regarder le ciel par la vitre. "Vous allez faire votre voyage habituel, _sunbae_ ? Voir la petite famille ?"

Le Serpent regardait toujours intensivement devant lui.

- Quel voyage ? lâcha-t-il en soufflant par une narine.

Son sourire s'était encore agrandi. Son co-équipier renonça à creuser la question et mit le contact.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le suspect pointait la tête dans l'impasse.


	3. L'homme à la bague

Les deux bleus étaient un peu vexés.

- Tu crois qu'elles sont vraiment folles de lui ? chuchota le premier en basculant sur sa chaise pour parler à couvert au box à côté de lui. "Ou c'est juste parce qu'il est riche ?"

- Il pourrait au moins en faire profiter les autres ! On est presque du même âge, souffla le deuxième, un dossier en écran.

L'un des détectives plus âgé lui asséna une claque sur la nuque en passant à côté.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, les gamins ? Ces jeunes, ça n'a vraiment aucune notion du vrai boulot !

- Pitié, sunbae, c'est toujours les mêmes qui prennent ! protesta le bleu. "Pourquoi ça tombe jamais sur l'inspecteur Park ?"

L'homme tiqua. Il fit rouler ses épaules dans son blouson kaki, puis s'accroupit entre les deux chaises.

- C'est l'inspecteur Park qui vous pose question, eh ?

Les deux bleus hochèrent vivement la tête.

- Il est à peine plus vieux que nous, et pourtant vous le traitez avec autant de respect qu'un vétéran, se plaignit le premier en mâchouillant son stylo.

- Il n'a pas du tout le même style que vous autres, vous voyez pas qu'il se la joue ? protesta le deuxième avec une moue de bébé. "Et vous avez vu cette bague ? C'est indécent !"

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes tellement loin d'y être, les gars… Park Min-Ho est loin de se la péter comme vous le croyez. Vous devriez en prendre de la graine ! Il a travaillé trois ans pour la division spéciale TEN. Son patron, c'était le Monstre et son sunbae, la Vipère. Quand vous aurez accumulé autant de temps avec des légendes, vous verrez qu'on vous traitera avec plus de respect.

Il y eut un instant de réflexion offusquée.

Les deux bleus ne savaient pas du tout de quoi ou de qui le détective parlait, en fait.

- Mais ces tenues de gravure de mode et cette _bague_, vous devez reconnaître que ça colle pas avec un inspecteur efficace ! C'est que du flonflon, finit par lâcher le premier.

Le deuxième risqua un œil au-delà de la paroi du box et s'agita fébrilement.

- Chhh-hut !

- Sunbae, vous avez deux minutes pour parler de l'affaire des escarpins rouges ? Je viens de recevoir un tuyau.

Park Min-Ho s'était approché, souriant.

Oh oui, vous aviez toutes les raisons de le détester quand vous n'étiez qu'un rookie fraîchement émoulu de l'école, pas trop bien payé et mal dégrossi.

Le costume trois pièces de l'inspecteur était parfait, sa coupe de cheveux à la dernière mode et son sourire confiant juste trop exaspérant.

Le détective se redressa, brossant ses genoux.

- Ton 88 a appelé, Ringo ?

- Yep, acquiesça le jeune homme. Il tendit un bout de papier à son senior. "Je pense que ça vaut la peine d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil."

L'homme prit le temps de faire une bulle avec son chewing-gum, puis hocha le menton.

- T'as raison. Je vais rassembler deux-trois copains pour notre sauterie.

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Min-Ho en passant à côté de lui, puis se ravisa et se retourna.

- Pendant que je donne mon coup de fil, tu veux pas expliquer à ces gus pourquoi tu portes c'te quincaillerie ?

Les sourcils de Park Min-Ho se levèrent un bref instant.

- _Sunbaenim_ !

Le détective tourna les talons avec un petit rire de gorge.

- Ouais, expliquez-nous, _inspecteur_.

Les deux bleus avaient un air insolent – et interrogatif, malgré eux. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir, avec une de ces moues mignonnes qui lui valaient les faveurs de toutes les femmes de la brigade. Il fit tourner la grosse bague en argent sur son index, indécis.

- Désolé, les gars, lança-t-il avant de s'échapper soudain à grandes enjambées.

- Hééé !

Les deux bleus se rassirent en râlant. Ils sursautèrent quand un ricanement éclata derrière eux.

Le vieux détective qui se curait les ongles, les pieds sur son bureau, leur adressa un clin d'œil.

- Le Ringo est loin d'être un m'as-tu-vu comme vous le pensez, se moqua-t-il en jouant avec les accessoires de son couteau de poche. "Il a gagné le respect de ses seniors autrement qu'en faisant des commentaires de bonne femme dans un coin de bureau."

Un gloussement sarcastique froufrouta sous sa moustache.

- Une belle bague, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous souhaite pas d'en avoir une pareille ! Tu parles d'une bague, eheheh. _Coupé_. Son doigt, au p'tit rookie. Snap ! Kidnappé pendant sa troisième année dans le service.

Un autre ricanement qui leur fit froid dans le dos, accompagné du cliquetis macabre des mini-ciseaux.

- Park Min-Ho aux neuf doigts, qui a bouclé l'enquête de la division TEN alors qu'il se vidait de son sang comme un mouton sur un crochet. Vous devriez faire un peu de lectures, les gamins.

Les deux bleus frissonnèrent.

- A tout à l'heure ! claironna avec sa bonne humeur habituelle l'inspecteur que l'on surnommait Ringo, passant la tête un instant à la porte du bureau.

Les femmes lui répondirent en minaudant et les hommes le saluèrent nonchalement d'un geste de la main, au-dessus des dossiers qu'ils compulsaient.

Les deux bleus échangèrent un regard après son départ, puis d'un commun mouvement, se replongèrent avec une énergie renouvelée dans les affaires qu'on leur avait données à étudier.

Etre en équipe avec l'inspecteur qui ressemblait à un top model semblait tout à coup très attractif.


	4. La Belle & La Bête

Les élèves s'y étaient habitués.

Souvent, à la fin de la journée, quand le soleil se faufilait, orange, sous les épais rideaux de l'amphithéâtre, la porte s'ouvrait discrètement derrière eux. La jeune femme se glissait au dernier rang et assistait à la dernière heure de cours, un sourire énigmatique sur son visage paisible.

Avec le temps, ils s'étaient aperçus que le professeur se radoucissait quand elle était là. Son expression sarcastique s'apaisait, il n'insistait pas avec la même agressivité sur les photos horribles qui servaient d'appui à l'étude.

Après le cours, il rangeait ses dossiers sur le pupitre, sans lever la tête. Elle descendait lentement dans l'allée, son châle clair flottant sur ses épaules, légère sur les talons effilés de ses bottes.

Elle souriait comme un ange, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lever le menton.

Il se raclait la gorge, penchait la tête de côté.

Ses cils sombres la saluaient poliment.

- Bonjour, marmonnait-il.

- Bonsoir, répondait-elle doucement.

Ensuite il remontait l'escalier avec elle, les dossiers sous son bras, sa longue veste noire frôlant la manche de la jeune femme.

Ils marchaient jusqu'au parking, parfois en bavardant sans hâte, du cours ou des visiteurs qu'elle avait eus à la bibliothèque pendant la journée. Elle s'asseyait sur le siège passager sans attendre qu'il l'y invite et il se mettait au volant.

C'était à cet instant que quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire effleurait ses lèvres.

Elle l'observait dans le reflet du rétroviseur et ses yeux pétillaient.

La route défilait devant eux, la même route que chaque jour, déroulée au rythme calme de la musique dans le poste de radio.

Il la déposait devant chez elle, répondait en inclinant la tête au geste de la main qu'elle lui adressait, attendait qu'elle entre et que la fenêtre s'illumine derrière le rideau rose.

Ensuite il roulait jusqu'à son appartement et se garait avec un soupir, en contemplant le siège vide à côté de lui.

Le lendemain, tout recommençait.

Les élèves leur choisirent un nom de code après avoir observé le manège pendant quelques semaines.

_Il faut des années pour qu'un cauchemar s'efface et qu'on se mette à croire, pas après pas,_

_qu'il est encore possible de rêver._

Nam Ye Ri se souvenait parfaitement du jour de la deuxième averse ensoleillée, quand la division des affaires spéciales TEN s'était officiellement séparée.

Park Min-Ho agitait son bras bandé avec un grand sourire à côté de sa voiture rouge perlée de pluie. Le détective Baek Do Shik, les mains sur les hanches, riait en silence dans l'abribus pointillé de gouttes.

Sous le préau, le directeur avait passé la main sur son visage humide, comme pour l'essuyer d'un geste distrait.

Mais Nam Ye Ri ne se s'était pas laissée berner.

_Yeo Ji-Hoon pleurait._

Pour une fois, elle avait remercié le ciel pluvieux de son don pour lire les expressions.

Elle avait souri, un peu éblouie par l'arc-en-ciel qui perçait déjà le nuage.

Et prit sa décision.

Elle ne le laisserait jamais seul.

Il n'avait eu qu'un haussement de sourcil pas vraiment étonné, la première fois qu'il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs de l'université de police, un mois plus tard. S'était mis à marcher à côté d'elle, accordant ses longues enjambées de félin sur le trottinement discret des pas de la jeune femme.

Avait offert de la raccompagner ce soir-là, comme il en avait pris l'habitude pendant leurs trois années à Séoul.

Elle avait accepté d'un sourire. S'était invitée sur le siège passager tous les autres jours qui avaient suivi.

Et les années.

Il avait retrouvé presque avec soulagement le parfum de fleur qui flottait près de lui quand les bandes blanches filaient le long de la route. Cette petite voix lumineuse qui se glissait jusqu'à son cœur dans le silence opressant de son monde.

Lentement, très lentement, une expression qui n'était plus douloureuse ni amère s'était installée sur le visage de l'homme qui ne savait plus sourire.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la paix.

Un soir, il avait arrêté le moteur et défait sa ceinture de sécurité.

Il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle. Les yeux sur le tableau de bord, il avait simplement tendu la main et glissé ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait rien dit, mais tout doucement, sa tête s'était posée, légère, sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Peut-être une heure s'était écoulée, comme ça, en silence, dans le cocon de la voiture.

Ye Ri savait qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps.

Elle était prête à attendre encore sept autres années s'il le fallait, pour que le cœur brisé de Ji-Hoon, enfermé dans sa prison de culpabilité et de haine, accepte qu'elle ouvre la porte et s'assoit dans l'obscurité avec lui. Pour qu'une fragile lumière puisse éclairer sa souffrance et lui permettre de reconstruire son bonheur.

Un an avait passé. Un autre lui succéda.

Puis Ji-Hoon proposa un soir d'aller manger ailleurs qu'à la cafétéria de l'université. Il aimait les sushis, découvrit-elle.

Un autre jour, il la surprit en venant la chercher à la bibliothèque. Il s'assit sur la banquette à l'entrée et lut pendant une heure une encyclopédie du crime qu'il n'avait pas conseillée à ses élèves, ses longues jambes croisées à côté de la petite table sur laquelle elle avait posé un thé.

Elle en parla à Baek Do Shik quand celui-ci apparut sur son perron à la fin de la saison, comme le faisait toujours. L'homme grommela d'un air heureux, avec un geste satisfait pour rectifier sa veste. Il l'appela "bonne fille" et s'en alla d'un pas chaloupé en parlant tout seul.

Il revint de son après-midi avec le professeur l'air encore plus enchanté et prit le car qui le ramenerait en province en sifflotant.

Elle riait lorsqu'elle eut Park Min-Ho au téléphone, ce jeudi-là. Le jeune homme la taquina et fit toutes sortes de commentaires plus fous que les autres en écoutant son récit : "Go, Noona, go !"

Elle aimait ces deux hommes comme ses frères et elle se sentait choyée par eux. La dissolution de TEN n'avait pas une minute fait disparaître ce sentiment d'appartenir à une famille. _Sa famille_.

L'hiver s'acheva et le printemps revint.

Et une nuit, en rentrant, elle ne descendit pas de la voiture.

Ji-Hoon lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement presque timidement. A la lueur tamisée de l'entrée, elle lut la question dans ses yeux et se contenta de serrer plus fort la main qu'il tenait.

Il défit doucement la longue écharppe qu'elle avait autour du cou, puis se pencha dans l'ombre.

Il hésita.

Elle sourit. Ses yeux brillaient, pleins d'amour.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle.

Alors le Monstre qui avait vécu comme une bête sauvage blessée, cachée, pendant des années, termina le mouvement qu'il avait commencé.

Il ferma les yeux et embrassa les lèvres au goût de fleur de la femme qui l'avait apprivoisé.

* * *

_**Prochain Chapitre**_

OP song : _Ordinary Miracle_

_**Clair de Lune**_

_**Ici & Maintenant**_

_**Venir au Monde**_


	5. OP song : Ordinary Miracle

Ils ne se marièrent pas.

Ils ne se marieraient probablement jamais. Nam Ye Ri savait que le traumatisme demeurerait pour toujours. Lorsque Ji-Hoon dormait, il y avait toujours un moment où il se mettait à frissonner dans son sommeil. Son visage se crispait et il marmonnait en agonie, cherchant dans son cauchemar la femme qu'il aimait, emportée par son ennemi invisible. Il se tournait, pleurait, appelait, suppliait.

C'était son prénom qu'elle entendait – il ne pouvait pas mentir. Mais elle savait qu'il revivait l'horreur de la chambre 101.

Elle se penchait sur lui, passait ses bras autour de lui et le serrait fort contre elle en embrassant ses cheveux, murmurant qu'elle était là, qu'elle serait toujours là. Il était tremblant, en sueur, le front pressé contre sa poitrine, agrippé à elle pour ne pas perdre la raison.

La nuit, le Monstre avait la même expression d'enfant perdu qu'elle avait lu sur son visage ce matin terrible à l'hôtel.

Non, ils ne se marieraient pas.

Rien ne la lierait officiellement à un détective devenu professeur qui avait consacré plus de dix ans à chercher un meurtrier surnommé F.


	6. Clair de Lune

Peu à peu, il apprit à sourire même quand on le regardait.

Il était toujours le même, impressionnant, marchant dans les couloirs de l'université comme dans son royaume. Il avait gardé son habitude de pencher la tête de côté quand il réfléchissait ou voulait inviter quelqu'un à le faire. Son regard transperçait les élèves et il avait la même voix forte habituée à commander des équipes. Parfois il lui échappait un ordre au lieu d'une invitation et elle pouffait de rire devant sa déconvenue quand il réalisait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il ne lui donna pas de bague – et encore moins un collier – mais il lui offrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient à deux gouttes d'eau, enchâssées dans une feuille d'argent.

Elle les pendit à ses oreilles et il glissa une boucle de longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille pour mieux les voir.

Il hocha la tête, l'air assez satisfait.

- Hum.

- Tu dois dire "tu es jolie", ou "ça te va bien", dit Ye Ri en réprimant son rire.

- Hum.

Il n'était pas devenu plus bavard.

Elle se retourna pour admirer les boucles dans la vitre du salon de son appartement. Ils n'habitaient pas ensemble, c'était trop tôt. Peut-être parviendrait-il à y croire d'ici la fin de l'année. Elle avait bon espoir. Il commençait à se lasser d'oublier ses affaires chez elle ou chez lui.

La lune nimbait la pièce d'une clarté bleue, scintillant d'un éclat pâle sur le plancher, la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme, les gouttes transparentes à ses oreilles.

- C'est beau… soupira Ye Ri en cherchant dans le reflet l'ombre de Ji-Hoon.

Il était près de la bibliothèque, posait un CD dans la chaîne.

La musique monta doucement dans la pièce.

Nam Ye Ri se revit longtemps auparavant, dans une grande pièce remplie de cartons et de dossiers, en train de danser seule avec un T-shirt comme cavalier.

L'homme revint vers elle. Ses mains frôlèrent les hanches de la jeune femme, l'enlacèrent. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle.

Elle voulait que la chanson dure toute la nuit… _toute la vie_… que ce sentiment de sérénité ne s'évanouisse jamais.

Ji-Hoon contemplait le sourire de la femme qu'il faisait danser, la façon dont ses longs doigts habitués à toucher la mort s'entrelaçaient avec ceux de Ye Ri, fins et délicats.

_Tant de pureté et de douceur… était-ce bien pour lui ? En avait-il le droit ? Pouvait-il y croire ?_

_"Pourquoi mon bonheur m'a-t-il été enlevé ?"_

_"Puis-je le retrouver ?"_

La question n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Mais Ji-Hoon commençait à comprendre qu'il y avait une alternative au bonheur.

L'espoir.


	7. Ici & Maintenant

Baek Do Shik avait toujours été très fier de son intuition et de ses capacités d'observation.

C'est pourquoi il fut d'autant plus choqué.

Il était en train de reposer son verre de bière sur la table après un soupir comblé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Nam Ye Ri, sur la terrasse.

La jeune femme était de profil et riait en écoutant Park Min-Ho raconter ses déboires avec le rookie qu'on lui avait attribué comme partenaire.

Le gamin avait beaucoup mûri. Plus de six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois où le Serpent l'avait gratifié de "vrai détective" pendant le kidnapping de la fillette. Ce n'était plus une silhouette dégingandée, un peu trop adolescente pour être crédible, ni le beau parleur qui flirtait avec les officières pour obtenir des renseignements. "Neuf doigts" ou "Ringo" était un flic que le détective Baek était fier de compter parmi ses amis.

Mais en compagnie de Nam Ye Ri, il retrouvait ses clins d'œil de gamin avec sa grande sœur.

- Incurable charme, renifla l'homme, attendri.

Il frotta son nez, croqua un bout d'apéritif et tâtonna pour reprendre son verre, les yeux toujours sur la terrasse et sur la petite femme enveloppée de soleil et de joie de vivre.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle. Comme une petite sœur qu'on chérit et qu'on gâte, dont on considère les progrès avec orgueil et qu'on surveille farouchement.

Il avala sa salive et massa son nez entre les deux yeux.

_Quelque chose clochait._

Il tiqua. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire vérifier sa vue. Il appuya sur son œil gauche, puis relâcha la pression.

_Non, l'image ne changeait pas._

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, haussa les sourcils pour dégager son cerveau embrumé et se tourna pour chercher le directeur.

Yeo Ji-Hoon choisit ce moment précis pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de lui avec une bouteille de bière fraîchement ouverte.

- Un autre verre, _sunbaenim_ ? proposa-t-il.

Baek Do Shik mâchouilla dans le vide, puis accepta le verre.

- C'est bien ce que vous voyez, dit le directeur, comme s'il avait deviné la pensée qui s'agitait sous le crâne chauve de son ancien subordonné.

Le détective lui lança un regard aigu.

Ses yeux revinrent encore sur la terrasse, sur Ye Ri dont le bras en bougeant avait fait glisser le châle.

Sous le tissu léger de sa robe d'été se dessinait très clairement un ventre rond et tendu.

- Fin Novembre, dit Ji-Hoon de la même voix calme.

Mais l'extrémité de ses oreilles était rouge et à la façon dont se relevaient les coins de sa bouche, Baek Do Shik vit bien qu'il était bien moins neutre qu'il ne le prétendait.

- Vous… ? hoqueta le détective. "Nam Ye Ri… depuis… un _bébé_ ?"

Apparemment il avait parlé plus fort qu'à son intention car la conversation sur la terrasse s'interrompit.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Vous vous faites vieux ! s'exclama cette racaille de Park Min-Ho en prenant un air abasourdi de circonstance.

Nam Ye Ri ne dit rien, mais elle sourit timidement, en se mordillant les lèvres, comme une gamine qui attendrait une bénédiction paternelle.

Les yeux de Baek Do Shik revinrent sur ceux du directeur Yeo et il y déchiffra la fierté d'un mari, l'amour d'un homme pour une femme, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un adolescent devant un défi d'adulte, le passé sans illusions d'un détective qui a trop vu et trop vécu.

Il poussa un soupir, lâcha son verre et donna une claque sur l'épaule du professeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit d'ordinaire ? _Félicitations_, non ?

Ji-Hoon se détendit et Ye Ri le remercia du regard.

Derrière la jeune femme, Park Min-Ho ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il affichait un air protecteur quand ses yeux passaient sur sa Noona, derrière son sourire narquois à l'intention du Serpent.

- Ahhh… la vie… soupira Baek Do Shik.

Il but une gorgée de bière et se sentit à la fois très vieux et très heureux.


	8. Venir au monde

C'était la journée des cent pas.

Les cent pas en guettant un taxi. Les cent pas avant que la réceptionniste cesse de le prendre pour un vieux pervers et consente à lui donner des directions. Les cent pas devant la porte de la salle de travail. Puis les cent pas au bout du couloir en attendant Ji-Hoon pour le capturer et l'empêcher de rejoindre Nam Ye Ri.

La jeune femme, ruisselante de sueur, avait agrippé la manche du détective.

- Ne le laissez pas entrer ici, avait-elle articulé avec effort. "Il ne faut pas... qu'il voit…"

Baek Do Shik s'était contenté d'hocher vigoureusement la tête et avait obéi.

Une femme en train d'accoucher pouvait faire preuve d'une autorité plus impressionnante qu'une demi-douzaine de chefs de gang.

Résultat, seul Min-Ho était resté dans la salle de travail à lui tenir la main en l'encourageant de ses éperdus "Noona, tiens bon. Tu peux le faire".

Ç'aurait été drôle en d'autres circonstances.

Mais le Serpent n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

Il passa son mouchoir sur son front en nage, puis renfonça le chiffon dans la poche de son costume et se remit à faire les cent pas.

_Tout pouvait arriver, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de regarder des dramas, mais si l'on en croyait sa mère, les décès en couches étaient plus fréquents que les accidents de la route.

- Tout va bien, Do Shik… se répéta-t-il à voix basse. "La petite est forte. La petite est plus forte et plus maline que nous tous réunis. Aigoo ! La petite a bien réussi à dompter le Monstre, elle…"

Il s'interrompit.

Ji-Hoon venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il portait son manteau mais oublié d'enlever les bottes de protection en papier qu'il avait enfilées pour examiner une scène de crime à la demande du chef Jung.

- Comment va-t-elle ? haleta-t-il.

Le détective se demanda s'il était revenu en courant depuis Séoul.

- Elle est là-dedans depuis un moment, dit-il en prenant le jeune homme par le bras et en l'entrainant dans la direction opposée à la salle d'accouchement. "On saura bientôt si c'est un p'tit gars ou une minette."

Le professeur dégagea son bras.

- Faut que je sois avec elle, protesta-t-il, d'un air hagard.

Ses yeux étaient ronds et affolés.

- Pas du tout, dit Baek Do Shik en le rattrapant. "Omma est entre de bonnes mains, Appa. Venez plutôt boire un café. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez rien avalé depuis ce matin."

Ji-Hoon se laissa tomber sur un banc dans le couloir. Il passa une main sur son visage, accablé.

- Je n'aurais pas dû y aller, bégaya-t-il.

Baek Do Shik découvrit que plus le jeune homme s'inquiétait, plus lui-même retrouvait son sens pratique.

- Bien sûr que si, riposta-t-il. Il lui donna une bourrade puis s'assit à côté de lui. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, directeur Yeo. Tout ira bien."

- _Sunbaenim_, si elle… si je…

Ji-Hoon était tellement désemparé que ç'en était presque mignon.

Baek Do Shik renifla joyeusement.

- Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il.

Et comme dans un moment de grâce, le silence du couloir fut soudain teinté d'un vagissement plaintif.

Ji-Hoon se leva tout droit.

Baek Do Shik considéra les mains tremblantes du jeune homme avec attendrissement, avant de s'apercevoir que ses propres jambes étaient atteintes d'un trémolo tout à fait surprenant.

Park Min-Ho émergea de la salle de travail en enlevant le bonnet de chirurgie qu'on lui avait fait porter. Il avait l'air ridicule dans la blouse bleue et plutôt traumatisé.

- C'est… fait, conclut-il, visiblement à court de mots.

Baek Do Shik laissa échapper un sifflement victorieux, puis fit une petite danse en rond sur le carrelage impeccable.

Ji-Hoon n'avait pas du tout l'air de réaliser, figé au milieu du couloir, complètement hébété.

- Professeur, dit Min-Ho en retrouvant son sourire en coin. "Professeur, entrez. Noona vous attend."

Il le tira vers la porte, puis le poussa dans la chambre où les infirmières avaient emmené Nam Ye Ri.

- Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre… murmura la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers lui.

Son visage était très pâle sur l'oreiller. Elle passa vaguement la main dans ses cheveux, comme se recoiffer et moins l'effrayer.

- Bon… travail… réussit à bredouiller Ji-Hoon sans s'approcher.

Elle pouffa de rire faiblement.

- Viens, appela-t-elle en tendant la main.

Il trébucha jusqu'à elle, enveloppa les doigts, le fin poignet dans lequel s'enfonçait l'intraveineuse, s'assit sans s'en apercevoir dans la chaise que Baek Do Shik avait poussé derrière lui à son insu.

- Est-ce que… ça va ?

- Oui, dit Ye Ri en lui caressant le visage. Elle inclina le menton, écarta les plis de la couverture qui enveloppait le bébé blotti contre elle. "Regarde…"

Ji-Hoon baissa les yeux et ne vit rien, les yeux encore embrumés par la peur rétrospective.

- Prends-la, dit doucement Ye Ri en guidant ses mains. "Prends-la dans tes bras, Ji-Hoon-ah. C'est ta fille."

Le jeune homme reçut le paquet maladroitement. Il le cala contre sa poitrine, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa femme.

- Regarde, répéta celle-ci.

Il sentit avant de voir.

_Le poids chaud et doux abandonné contre lui comme jamais personne ne l'avait été. Sans défense. Bien vivant._

Puis il rencontra deux yeux foncés dans lesquels se refléta son visage.

Le bébé fit une bulle, bâilla très délicatement.

_Des petits poings serrés, encore froissés par le combat pour venir au monde._

Une goutte tomba sur la joue fripée de la petite fille qui n'avait pas encore de nom.

Ji-Hoon releva la tête. Il avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'il ne put dire un mot.

Le regard de Ye Ri l'enveloppa d'amour et de douceur.

Elle sourit.

_C'est maintenant. Maintenant commence le bonheur. Maintenant s'arrête le cauchemar. C'est ici que l'espoir ouvre la porte;_

La lumière entra à flot dans le monde obscur où il avait trop longtemps vécu.

- Merci… bredouilla Ji-Hoon sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il pleurait.

Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur son visage éclairé par un sourire sincère, apaisé, pur.

Il hoqueta.

Ses bras étaient tous entiers pris par le précieux cadeau, et ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton, alors il ne put partir cacher l'émotion qui le submergea.

Le dos secoué de sanglots, il baissa la tête.

Bael Do Shik se trémoussa, embarrassé, puis se décida et lui posa un bras fraternel sur les épaules, bourru.

- Bien joué, Noona, souffla Min-Ho en contournant le lit pour aller presser la main de la jeune femme.

Ye Ri caressait la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans cesser de sourire.

Et entre eux deux, la petite fille s'était endormie, confiante, dans les bras de son père.

* * *

_**Prochain Chapitre**_

OP song : _In My Veins_

_**Réveil**_

_**Appelant Inconnu**_

_**Vendredi**_


	9. OP song : In My Veins

Les chuchotements l'avaient suivi tout le long du couloir, feutrés, derrière les grilles.

- C'est un vieil homme…

- … sans histoires…

- On raconte qu'il a tué toute une famille…

- … il y a longtemps…

- Tu le crois, toi ?

Les gardiens faisaient comme sils n'entendaient rien. Ce n'étaient plus les mêmes qui avaient vu entrer le prisonnier après sa condamnation.

_Depuis combien de temps, déjà ?_

_Quinze ans, seize ans… ? Peut-être plus._

Le vieil homme ne posait pas de problème. Jamais. Il ne disait pas grand' chose, travaillait dur, ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres.

_Un vieux bonhomme qui avait sûrement remboursé sa dette à la societé depuis longtemps._

Il méritait bien de sortir et de mourir chez lui, en homme libre.

On lui tendit son chapeau, son manteau. Un ancien prisonnier avait droit à un peu de dignité.

Il salua respectueusement le gardien qui lui ouvrait la lourde porte de la prison, l'air un peu perplexe.

_Sûrement ce grand-père à l'air tranquille n'était pas le condamné libéré ce jour-là, mais plutôt un visiteur…_

Il mit sa main en visière quand le soleil d'hiver l'enveloppa.

Les rayons chauds sur sa peau ridée ne semblaient pas les mêmes que ceux du soleil des promenades dans la cour de la prison.

Il sourit.

Il était libre.

_Enfin._


	10. Réveil

Park Min-Ho gara sa voiture et coupa le contact. Il extirpa un chewing-gum de sa poche, le décacheta et le mit dans sa bouche.

Il croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur.

_Dix-sept ans, déjà..._

Le temps passait incroyablement vite. Il se souvenait du jour où il s'était disputé avec son père en revenant de la rivière – le jour où il avait décidé d'entrer dans la police. Il était tellement jeune, à l'époque.

Il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement vieux, maintenant, non plus, mais il commençait à remarquer qu'on l'appellait "ajhussi" de plus en plus souvent.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, lissa la pointe du col de sa chemise, qui dépassait de son pull, et sortit de la voiture en vérifiant machinalement ses aisselles.

_Ça_ aussi, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se verrait le faire. Mais il se surprenait à comprendre de mieux en mieux pourquoi le Serpent avait tant de mal à se trouver une femme, à l'époque, et pourquoi la plupart de ses collègues plus âgés portaient les mêmes vêtements toute la semaine.

Plus vous étiez impliqué dans votre boulot, et moins vous prêtiez attention aux détails de la vie _normale_.

Et après soixante-douze heures de planque, vous pouviez vivre avec un caleçon pas trop propre, tant que vos nouilles étaient à la bonne température.

Il s'étira, bâillant dans le tendre soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Il avait eu le temps de prendre une douche et de faire une sieste rapide avant de conduire jusqu'ici. Il savait qu'il allait se remplir l'estomac et pouvoir se détendre toute la soirée.

_Que demander de plus ?_

Il fit rouler autour de son index la grosse bague en argent qui cachait la cicatrice, redressa sa veste – un autre mouvement familier qu'il avait hérité de ses aînés – et piétina dans ses Converses avec satisfaction, tout en fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jean.

A la station, on le taquinait sur le nombre de fois où il sortait son portefeuille pour contempler la photo.

- Hé, Ringo, comment va ta p'tite fiancée ? Elle te manque ?

Il pouffa de rire pour lui-même, frotta du plat du pouce sa lèvre supérieure.

_Moustache de planque rasée : okay._

Il alluma des étoiles dans ses yeux comme il savait encore si bien le faire et poussa le portillon.

- Oppa ! cria une voix cristalline avec excitation.

Il n'eut que le temps de s'accroupir et de tendre les bras.

Dans une envolée de soie rose et de longues boucles noires retenues par un ruban, Seong Hee se jeta à son cou.

- Hé, princesse. Je t'ai manqué ?

La petite fille se détacha et fit la moue.

- Quand est-ce que tu déménages à la campagne, Oppa ?

Il lui pinça le nez avec un large sourire.

- Demain, votre altesse.

- Pas de promesses dans le vent, Min-Ho.

Le jeune homme ramassa la petite fille et se releva. Il la cala sur sa hanche et tendit la main pour saluer l'homme qui avait parlé.

- Bonjour, professeur Yeo.

- Appa, est-ce qu'il peut rester pour toujours ? demanda la petite fille en pelotonnant sa bouille désarmante contre l'épaule du détective.

Ji-Hoon eut un petit rire rentré dans son col roulé noir.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne vois pas ton prince quand il revient du boulot.

Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune homme.

- ça s'est bien terminé, cette planque ? Ye Ri a fait le lit et prévu un demi-milliard de bouteilles de reconstituants.

Park Min-Ho hocha le menton.

- On l'a chopé et j'ai eu le temps de faire un somme. Je devrais pouvoir rester deux jours. J'ai coupé mon téléphone portable.

- Mais t'as pas pu t'empêcher de leur donner le numéro d'ici, hein ?

Le détective eut un sourire penaud. La fillette faisait des mini-tresses avec une mèche de ses cheveux, en babillant.

Sous le porche, Ye Ri les contemplait avec son air de douceur habituel. Le parfum de la cuisine se répandait dans le jardin. Il faisait doux, pour un soir de décembre, presque printanier.


	11. Appelant Inconnu

Baek Do Shik laissa échapper un grognement heureux, tout en fourageant avec le cure-dent.

- Sournois bout de viande… marmonna-t-il sans se départir de son air de profonde satisfaction.

Il faisait bon dans la pièce meublée avec goût. Il y avait du feu dans la cheminée et les coussins du sofa crème dans lequel il était avachi étaient confortables.

Il n'avait pas pris tellement de poids, mais c'était sans doute l'âge – et la malbouffe d'un flic toujours trop occupé – il ressemblait de plus en plus à un gros père castor. Les frisettes au-dessus de ses oreilles grisonnaient, ses petits yeux s'étaient enfoncés dans son visage lunaire et son tic – _'prfffr'_ – revenait de plus en plus souvent.

Il aimait toujours arpenter le terrain, mais ses cors aux pieds préféraient les recherches aux archives. Il s'était acheté une paire de lunettes, pour déchiffrer les petits caractères du journal. Manger à heures fixes et dormir vingt minutes après le repas se révelait plus gratifiant qu'une soirée karaokée.

Il n'était toujours pas marié.

Il portait toujours un costume bleu marine, mais ce n'était plus parce qu'on l'interrompait son rendez-vous arrangé pour le convoquer sur une scène de crime. C'était probablement devenu son style vestimentaire, à force.

Il compta mentalement, tout en mastiquant, les yeux sur les flammes qui dansaient.

_Vingt ? Non, pas tant…_

_Seize… dix-sept ans, voilà._

Il se revoyait à la bibliothèque, en train d'emprunter des livres pour le seul plaisir de parler à la jeune femme au comptoir.

_Ah, jeunesse…_

_C'était loin._

Il y croyait, à l'époque. Sa malchance venait sûrement du fait qu'il l'avait aimée, cette femme-là. Mais finalement, un bon flic ne se mariait pas, terminait couvert de vieilles cicatrices en mangeant des nouilles au sésame, c'était bien connu.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait détromper 'Neuf Doigts'… peut-être que 'Ringo' finirait par avoir plus de chance que lui…

Il renifla, content de s'être débarrassé du bout de viande, et avala la dernière lampée de sa bière.

En face de lui, Park Min-Ho respirait, la bouche ouverte, la tête renversée sur le dossier du large fauteuil. Blottie contre lui, ses doigts minuscules enroulés sur un pli du pull, Seong Hee faisait un petit bruit délicat en dormant. Un bout de pied en collant blanc dépassait de sa robe.

Baek Do Shik gloussa.

- Ces p'tits petons… trop mignons…

Un rire de basse fit écho au sien.

Le professeur s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil avec deux bières fraîches.

- C'est très mignon quand ça dort, beaucoup moins une fois réveillé, commenta-t-il, amusé. "Incroyable le nombre de paroles que prononce à la minute une enfant de cet âge."

Celui qu'on appelait autrefois 'le Serpent' ne s'y trompa pas.

- La petite chérie à son papa, eh ?

Ji-Hoon frotta son aracade sourcilière, un sourire d'excuse sur son visage creusé par les ombres jetées par le feu.

- Je ne peux pas avouer qu'elle me mène par le bout du nez, _hyung-nim_ ! Imaginez que mes élèves l'apprennent.

Baek Do Shik rit avec lui.

Avec les années, la relation entre les deux hommes avait évolué. Elle s'était creusée, étoffée. A présent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à se souvenir des jours où ils étaient en compétition, incapables de se comprendre ou d'admettre leurs erreurs.

- Une autre bière ?

- Hum.

Ils burent en silence, trinquant sans se le dire aux années paisibles qui s'étaient écoulées. A la vie, qu'ils étaient reconnaissants de toujours avoir.

A ce cadeau sans prix qu'était la paix du cœur, saupoudrée dans la maison par une petite fille qui n'avait aucun de leurs souvenirs amers.

- Tu vas aussi à Séoul, mercredi prochain ?

Ji-Hoon acquiesça.

- Ils me l'ont demandé hier. Ça doit faire deux ans que je ne suis pas allé sur le terrain… Je pensais qu'ils m'avaient oublié, ajouta-t-il après une gorgée de bière, amusé.

- C'est mieux pour la minette, que tu ne voyages plus si souvent. Et un professeur n'a pas besoin d'être sur une scène de crime…

Un autre instant de silence, pendant lequel le téléphone sonna, puis les yeux bruns de Ji-Hoon pétillèrent sous ses épais cils sombres.

- Quand est-ce que _vous _arrêtez pour vous consacrer à votre plant de tomates, _hyung-nim_ ?

Baek Do Shik s'ébroua joyeusement.

- Ah… qui sait ? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'épouse parfaite, moi !

Ji-Hoon tourna la tête vers la cuisine, une expression tendre sur le visage.

Le Serpent hocha le menton.

_Oui… c'est ce qui t'est arrivé de mieux, de la rencontrer. C'est ce qui nous est arrivé de mieux, à tous… la division spéciale TEN, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'on y a endurées… c'était la clé d'une autre vie – d'une nouvelle vie – pour chacun d'entre nous._

Ye Ri vient se poser sur l'accoudoir, à côté de son mari, avec sa tisane.

- Ils sont trop chous… murmura-t-elle avec tendresse, en soufflant sur la boisson brûlante.

- Je vais la mettre au lit avant qu'elle attrape froid, dit Ji-Hoon en amorçant le geste pour se lever.

Elle le retint par la manche.

- Min-Ho lui tient chaud, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il céda sans bataille, glissa son bras autour de la taille de sa femme, étendit ses longues jambes sur le tapis.

- C'était qui, au téléphone ?

- Personne. Une erreur de numéro, je suppose.

Les boucles d'oreilles de Ye Ri brillaient à la lumière orangée qui baignait le salon.

Baek Do Shik sirotait sa bière, détendu.

Les respirations régulières de l'inspecteur et de la fillette se mêlaient au bruit discret du feu qui pétillait dans l'âtre.

Tout était bien.


	12. Vendredi

Ye Ri fit 'oui' de la tête puis se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Tout ira bien, dit-elle dans le combiné. "Elle t'a un peu réclamé, mais elle n'a pas pleuré. C'est une grande fille, elle sait que tu dois travailler et que tu ne peux pas faire comme tu en as envie."

- ça va faire trois jours, quand même… j'espérais bien rentrer ce soir… c'est trop bête. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils insisteraient autant pour qu'on participe à l'enquête.

Elle eut un petit rire.

L'intonation de la voix de Ji-Hoon lui faisait penser à celle d'un enfant qu'on prive de dessert.

Elle se pencha, fit signe à Seong Hee qui jouait avec sa dinette, assise sur le tapis.

- Viens dire un mot à Appa, il est triste de ne pas être avec nous !

La petite fille attrapa l'ours en peluche qui buvait le thé en face d'elle et vint en courant. Elle prit le combiné d'un geste gracieux, l'appuya contre sa joue.

- Appa ? Il fait froid à Séoul ?

- Pas trop, ça va, répondit Ji-Hoon qui sautillait sur place à côté de la voiture, son haleine blanche dans le brouillard épais qui recouvrait la ville.

Baek Do Shik lui adressa un coup d'œil hilare à travers la vitre. il devinait parfaitement la conversation.

- Tu es sage ? Ne mange pas trop de bonbons. Je te ramènerai une surprise, demain.

- Une poupée ?

Ji-Hoon réfléchit un instant.

- Non. Mais je ne te donnerai pas d'indices.

- C'est pas gentil !

Il rit.

- Je t'aime, mon trésor.

- Je t'aime aussi, Appa.

Elle rendit le combiné à sa mère.

- A demain, Ji-Hoon-ah, n'oublie pas de dormir un peu, dit Ye Ri, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, tout en renouant le ruban de la couette de la fillette.

- Je n'ai plus trente ans, gloussa son mari. "Je laisserai les interrogatoires de nuit à Min-Ho. Tu sais qu'ils l'ont appelé aussi ? Je ne le dirai à Seong Hee que demain, je ne tiens pas à devoir courir à l'autre bout du batiment pour la lui passer au téléphone."

- Elle va t'en vouloir, prévint Ye Ri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda la petite fille en levant la tête. "C'est quoi, ma surprise ?"

- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Ji-Hoon qui avait entendu la question. Il souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, le menton enfoncé dans le col de sa veste. "Il fait vraiment beaucoup plus froid, ici ! Et il n'y a même pas de neige."

- Ils en annoncent pour demain, chez nous. Tu as assez de vêtements de rechange ? Je n'avais pas prévu que tu resterais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

- J'ai fait une lessive à l'hôtel. Est-ce que tu veux aussi que je te ramène quelque chose de Séoul ?

Ye Ri fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. Seong Hee était retournée sur le tapis et parlait à son ours qu'elle berçait dans ses bras.

- Juste toi, ça suffira, dit finalement la jeune femme.

Ji-Hoon rit encore.

- A demain.

- Je t'aime, répondit Ye Ri.

Elle éteignit le combiné, s'aperçut que le voyant des appels clignotait.

_Inconnu._

Décidément, quelqu'un se trompait régulièrement de numéro, ces derniers temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ? lança-t-elle en direction de sa fille.

- Des nouilles !

Ye Ri soupira, amusée.

- Tu auras bien le temps quand tu seras détective. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse un plat rien que pour les filles, pour une fois ?

Seoung Hee gonfla ses joues, pencha la tête de côté, plissa les yeux… puis sourit, montrant ses petites dents de lait.

- D'accord ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ah, ouf, dit Ye Ri. "Je commençais à penser qu'on utiliserait jamais ces fleurs en sucre que Min-Ho Oppa a amené pour ton anniversaire…"

La petite fille accourut aussitôt, les yeux brillants, l'ours en peluche coincé sous son bras.

- Des fleurs en sucre ?

Ye Ri se pencha pour ouvrir le placard et les lui montrer.

Elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui passa rapidement à l'extérieur de la maison, derrière les plantes vertes sur la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier.

Le soir tombait, rougeoyant.

Le calendrier affichait "mois : décembre / date : 09 / jour : jeudi".

* * *

_**Prochain Chapitre**_

OP song : _I Can't Break It To My Heart_

_**Message**_

_**Une petite chaussure**_

_**Scotch**_


	13. OP song : I Can't Break It To My Heart

Il faisait froid et sec. Un peu de soleil filtrait à travers le brouillard, perçant les nuages d'un coin de ciel bleu.

- Profitons-en pour pour prendre une photo ! s'écria Park Min-Ho, tout excité. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'équipe est de nouveau présente au complet sur une scène de crime."

- Il manque quand même Ye Ri, précisa le professeur en souriant.

- Ah ! Je voulais dire les _hommes_ de TEN, la testostérone – les gars, quoi !

Ji-Hoon rit franchement, cette fois.

Baek Do Shik se rengorgea, le temps de vérifier l'aspect de son costume.

- Je vais encore avoir l'air d'un épouvantail… marmonna-t-il. Il tapota les touffes de cheveux frisées de chaque côté de sa tête. "Bah… tant pis."

Park Min-Ho attrapa un policier qui sortait à son tour de la maison en se glissant sous les bandes jaunes.

- S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il en lui tendant son téléphone. "Vous pouvez nous prendre en photo ?"

L'interpellé le dévisagea, décontenancé.

_De drôles de consultants, vraiment…_

On les avait fait venir en les appelant les "as des as", mais quelqu'un avait dû se tromper dans la donne.

Il cadra les trois têtes sur l'écran, attendit le signal vert, puis appuya sur le bouton.

_Clic !_

Un vieil homme au visage lunaire avec un costume bleu marine usé aux coudes et aux genoux, les mains dans le poches, un peu bedonnant, des frisettes grisonnantes et l'air béat.

Un jeune homme excité comme une puce, en gilet de cashemere et cravate de marque, sourire colgate et clin d'œil de star, son badge de police soigneusement épinglé à la poche de sa veste.

Et un homme au regard doux, en pull à col roulé noir et longue veste beige, les épaules larges et les pieds campés fermement sur l'asphalte, qui souriait, amusé, entre eux deux.

Aucun chance que ces trois-là soient les légendes vivantes de l'impitoyable Division des Affaires Spéciales TEN.


	14. Message

Ji-Hoon appuya sur la télécommande et changea l'image sur l'écran de la salle de conférence.

- Si l'on considère que les victimes ont été droguées pour qu'elles se tiennent tranquilles jusqu'au moment où il les a tuées, mais qu'il ne les a pas touchées jusqu'à un certain moment, alors la date et l'heure exacte de leurs morts ont sûrement une importance cruciale pour le criminel.

Il chercha Min-Ho du regard, sous l'œil agacé des dix-sept autres membres de l'équipe spéciale rassemblée pour élucider cette affaire.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait sûrement aussi cette information, mais avec une habitude exaspérante, le professeur revenait toujours vers le jeune détective quand il s'agissait du data de l'enquête.

Sur l'écran, la photo montrait les trois victimes – le père, sa belle-fille et le petit-fils âgé de huit ans – telles qu'on les avait découvertes la semaine précédente : au milieu du salon tapissé de vert, ligotées et assises chacune sur une chaise, dos à dos en forme de cercle, chaque tête baissée coiffée d'un sac en papier kraft.

Il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte, seulement les vestiges d'une famille pas très propre ni très rangée.

Sur le miroir qui occupait le mur en longueur, quatre grandes lettres avaient été peintes dans un ton rouge et sanglant.

_"FAKE"_

Ce n'était pas du sang, mais de la peinture à l'huile – il n'y avait pas la moindre goutte de sang nulle part. Les victimes avaient été étouffées proprement, avant qu'on leur enfile leur macabre chapeau de papier brun.

- Ils sont tous morts entre vingt heures et vingt heures quinze le 03 décembre, lut Min-Ho quand il eut trouvé l'info sur son bloc-notes. "Vendredi dernier, autrement dit."

Baek Do Shik se gratta le nez, appuyé contre le mur.

_Le 03._

_"Fake."_

_Le père, la fille, le petit-fils._

Il y eut un silence où on pouvait presque entendre les cerveaux ruminer et gratter à la recherche d'un lien entre les données rassemblées.

-J'ai compris, dit soudain le détective Lee.

C'était le jeune homme arrogant à qui l'enquête avait appartenu avant que se supérieurs ne décident d'en faire un travail collectif. Min-Ho et Ji-Hoon le connaissaient, ils l'avaient rencontré lors de l'affaire du suicide du professeur Kang, quand le gamin n'était encore qu'un élève de l'accadémie – déjà appelé un génie.

Il se leva et ramassa le feutre effaçable.

- _Fake_, pour tricherie. Père : _father_, gribouilla-t-il sur la vitre qui servait de tableau récapitulatif. "Fille : _female_", "vendredi : _Friday_. Est-ce qu'on en sait davantage sur le gamin ? Quelque chose qui commence par F aussi."

Il y eut un murmure dubitatif.

- Vous vous croyez de retour à l'âge d'or, Détective Lee ? lança quelqu'un d'un ton moqueur.

- C'est une affaire classée depuis dix ans ! grogna quelqu'un d'autre.

Aucun des anciens membres de la division TEN n'aurait appelé cette époque "l'âge d'or", pourtant. Trop de souvenirs amers étaient liés à l'initiale F.

Ji-Hoon plissa les yeux, considérant la photo sur l'écran.

Park Min-Ho secoua la tête en mâchouillant le capuchon de son stylo.

- ça ne tient pas la route… il n'a jamais assassiné une famille complète… seulement des femmes… marmonnait Baek Do Shik, concentré, sans laisser la moindre coïncidence au hasard.

_Famille_ commençait aussi par un F en anglais.

Le détective Lee fit la moue, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire plutôt condescendant. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Ji-Hoon lui coupa la parole.

- Si c'est un imitateur, ça expliquerait le graffiti "fake", dit-il d'une voix lente, en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il fit quelques pas, pensif. "Mais pourquoi nous le signaler, alors ? Un complice qui aurait vendu la mèche ? Et _pourquoi_ ? Ou y a-t-il eu un second passage sur les lieux du meurtre avant qu'on le découvre ? Quelqu'un qui avait une raison de ne pas appeler la police et qui a préféré faire cette inscription…"

Maintenant, les enquêteurs rassemblés autour de la longue table ovale commençaient à réfléchir également.

Le détective Lee tiqua, agacé et se rassit.

_Evidemment_, une fois l'hypothèse passée par la bouche du professeur, on la prenait en compte sans en faire un sujet de plaisanterie.

- D'où sortait la peinture utilisée pour écrire ? Est-ce qu'elle était déjà sur place ?

Min-ho feuilleta rapidement son bloc-notes.

- Non, répondit-il en se grattant la tête. "On a établi que le meurtrier l'avait amené avec lui."

- Donc c'était prévu, réfléchit tout haut le professeur. Il croisa les bras, se cala en face de l'image avec cette expression aiguisée que ses anciens co-équipers connaissaient par cœur. "Pas de personne X qui découvre la scène après-coup, c'est-à-dire. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un peintre en batiment justement équipé d'un pot de peinture à l'huile de couleur rouge sang…"

Son pouce monta jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure, retrouvant le geste familier d'intense réflexion.

Le téléphone sonna. Le détective Lee se pencha et décrocha le combiné situé en face de lui.

- C'est pour vous, professeur, dit-il au bout d'un instant. La personne n'a pas donné son nom, mais elle a insisté auprès de la réceptioniste en disant que ça concernait l'enquête en cours.

Ji-Hoon hocha la tête sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- Mettez-le en haut-parleur, dit-il distraitement.

Il y eut un léger grésillement quand l'appel passa dans les baffles, puis un bourdonnement léger.

- Yeo Ji-Hoon. Je vous écoute, dit le professeur en se perchant sur le bord de la table, toujours concentré sur l'image.

Autour de la table, certains enquêteurs consultaient leurs notes, d'autres attendaient de savoir ce que l'appelant allait apporter comme élément à l'enquête.

Le bourdonnement fut troublé par un bruit étouffé, quelque chose que l'on pouvait interprêter comme un gémissement ou un reniflement.

Ji-Hoon leva un sourcil, intrigué.

- Allo ?

Toujours le bourdonnement, puis un bruit de cascade métallique, comme si quelqu'un avait fait tomber une série de casseroles.

Et tout de suite après, un sanglot étranglé, comme un cri de souris effrayé.

Quelqu'un _pleurait_ au bout du fil.

Ji-Hoon décroisa ses bras lentement et se redressa.

Les petits yeux de Baek Do Shik se rétrécirent encore davantage.

Min-Ho pencha la tête de côté en fronçant un sourcil.

Puis on entendit une petite voix brisée.

- Ap-p-a… Ap-p-a… viens me cher-cher, A-ppa… A-p-pa… s-s'il..te… p-p-plait, A-ppa…

Le visage de Ji-Hoon perdit toutes couleurs.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

La communication s'interrompit subitement et le détective Lee tendit la main pour couper la tonalité qui résonnait dans les haut-parleurs.

- C'est un _enfant_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'où vient cet appel ?

Les questions fusèrent dans la salle, créant un brouhaha confus.

Min-Ho se cogna contre le pied de la table en se levant pour aller vers le professeur qui était resté figé. Baek Do Shik fit rapidement le tour de la table et vint les rejoindre. Il agrippa le bras de l'homme.

- C'était la voix de Seong Hee, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

Min-Ho composait un numéro sur son téléphone, une main sur l'épaule.

- Noona ne répond pas sur son portable, dit-il précipitament. "J'essaie la maison !"

Le détective Lee se leva et tapa sur la table avec un dossier pour capturer l'attention.

- Silence ! ordonna-t-il. "Professeur Yeo, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bout de la table et, à ce moment-là, les policiers réalisèrent que quelque chose allait de travers.

Min-Ho était toujours au téléphone et tournait en rond en chuchotant.

- Réponds… réponds…

Baek Do Shik massait sa nuque, les yeux sur le sol, aspirant entre ses dents serrées.

Le professeur était pétrifié, le regard vide.

- Professeur Yeo ?

Le détective Lee fronça un sourcil.

- Pas de réponse, annonça Min-Ho en donnant un coup de poing contre l'écran suspendu qui se gondola un instant.

- Qui est ce bâtard et comment savait-il que tu étais là ? gronda Baek Do Shik.

- Excusez-moi ! lança le détective Lee en haussant le ton, agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Comme en écho, une autre voix posa la même question à la porte de la salle de conférence.

- Excusez-moi… une livraison pour le professeur Yeo. Un colis à remettre en mains propres.

Ji-Hoon tourna la tête, comme hébété.

- Qui est l'expéditeur ? demanda Baek Do Shik en fonçant vers le livreur.

- Euh… y'a pas de nom. Juste une boite de poste restante et un message personnel. Euh… "tu me manques déjà."

Il se laissa dépouiller du colis, surpris par la façon dont l'homme le lui arracha presque des mains.

- C'est vrai, confirma le détective en examinant la boite sous toutes ses coutures.

La peau entre ses sourcils se creusa profondément.

- Y'a qu'une initiale.

Park Min-Ho blémit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la manche du professeur.

- F.

Des gens se levèrent, saisis, d'autres se mirent à chuchoter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est une mauvaise blague ?

Baek Do Shik revint au bout de la table avec le petit paquet rectangulaire et hésita avant de le tendre au professeur.

- C'est un coursier express. Ça a été envoyé ce matin.

- Ouvrez-le, professeur, dit Min-Hoo en appuyant doucement sur l'épaule de l'homme pour qu'il s'assoit sur la chaise poussée derrière lui.

Ji-Hoon se laissa faire. Il déchira la languette de sécurité et fit glisser le contenu du paquet hors du papier brun.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

C'était une petite glacière rose en plastique, comme celles qu'utilisaient les enfants pour leur déjeuner scolaire.

Les yeux de Min-Ho s'agrandirent, épouvantés, et Baek Do Shik ramassa la petite boite d'un geste vif avant de s'éloigner de Ji-Hoon.

- Donne-la moi, _Hyung_, dit celui-ci d'une voix blanche, en levant son regard suppliant.

- Non, articula le détective.

L'horreur qui avait rempli la salle était comme un brouillard épais, un voile sombre qui changeait jusqu'à la couleur des objets, des meubles et des visages.

Tous les gens rassemblés dans cette pièce savaient très bien ce que devait contenir la boite rose.

Baek Do Shik tourna le dos au reste de la salle, inspira et souffla profondément. Sa main trembla en s'approchant du fermoir en plastique.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

_L'un des longs doigts fins de Ye Ri ou une petite phalange potelée de bébé, sur un lit de glace…_

Ji-Hoon s'était arrêté de respirer.

Les yeux de Min-Ho étaient remplis de larmes brûlantes.

Le fermoir fit un petit cliquetis discret en s'ouvrant.


	15. Une petite chaussure

Min-Ho tenait sa main gauche devant sa bouche, tandis que l'autre traçait des cercles apaisants dans le dos du professeur arcbouté au-dessus du lavabo.

_Pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi…_

Il faisait froid dans les toilettes des hommes et le néon n'éclairait pas très bien.

Min-Ho accentua son geste, essayant d'y mettre autant de réconfort qu'il le pouvait.

Ji-Hoon fut secoué d'un dernier hoquet et vomit, plié en deux. Ses phalanges étaient blanches sur le rebord marbré du lavabo. Il se redressa en ouvrant le robinet, croisa son reflet blafard, le front inondé de sueur.

- Ça va ? chuchota le jeune inspecteur maladroitement.

Il arracha une poignée de papier au distributeur et la tendit au professeur.

Ji-Hoon ne répondit pas.

Il attendit que le lavabo soit clair, puis se rinça la bouche et s'aspergea le visage avant d'accepter les serviettes en papier.

Les yeux baissés, il amorça un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

- Merci… souffla-t-il en passant à côté du jeune homme.

- Professeur… murmura Min-Ho.

Ils passèrent devant le détective Lee qui attendait dans le couloir, à côté de la porte et qui dévisagea le professeur d'un air incrédule, avant d'attraper l'inspecteur par le bras.

- Je sais que ça n'a rien de drôle, mais pourquoi une telle réaction ? Il a perdu l'habitude d'être sur le terrain…

Min-Ho le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Il y avait plus d'inquiétude que de déception dans le regard du détective.

Il attendit que Ji-Hoon entre dans la salle de conférence.

- C'est de sa femme et sa fille qu'il s'agit, soupira-t-il finalement. "N'importe qui perdrait la tête dans cette situation…"

Le détective Lee écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

Dans la salle, Baek Do Shik avait dû donner la même explication aux autres, car personne ne réagit d'un air étrange en voyant revenir le professeur qui était sorti en courant dix minutes plus tôt.

La glacière était posée au milieu de la table ovale, ouverte.

Ji-Hoon s'en approcha lentement, la fit glisser vers lui d'une main.

Il se mordit la lèvre, ferma son autre poing.

Le silence était épais dans la salle.

- On va le coincer, dit le Serpent à voix basse, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du professeur. "On va sauver Ye Ri et la minette."

Ji-Hoon hocha le menton, presque imperceptiblement.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le contenu de la boite.

Elle n'était pas remplie de glace, mais de papier de soie vert.

Entre les plis était blottie une petite chaussure.

Une ballerine vernis noire de petite fille modèle, avec sur la semelle une étiquette collée qui portait le nom de Seong Hee.

L'homme tendit la main. Il hésita, puis prit la chaussure.

Quelque chose glissa et tomba dans la boite.

Ji-Hoon respira profondément, basculant la tête en arrière un instant comme pour empêcher ses larmes de déborder. Il reprit le contrôle de son émotion et ramena son regard sur le papier de soie vert.

Une boucle d'oreille transparente scintillait au fond de la boite.

Il ferma les yeux.

Puis les rouvrit.

Tout le monde le regardait et tout le monde vit la transformation s'opérer en quelques secondes.

Son menton s'inclina sur le côté. Ses yeux s'amincirent, sous l'arc creusé de ses sourcils, dans son visage aux traits durs. Sa bouche se plia dans un rictus sarcastique. Ses épaules se tendirent comme si d'invisibles ailes se déployaient dans son dos. Tout son corps se ramassa comme celui d'une bête en chasse.

- Allons sur les lieux, ordonna-t-il.

Il reposa la chaussure dans la boite et ferma la glacière d'un geste sec, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas souple et puissant.

Baek Do Shik et Park Min-Ho n'hésitèrent pas et le suivirent aussitôt, récupérant leurs manteaux et le sien d'un geste hâtif.

- Le Monstre… est réveillé, murmura quelqu'un.

Le détective Lee n'avait jamais rien vu de si impressionnant.

Ils firent le voyage de retour sans vraiment voir la route. La voiture se gara dans une gerbe de neige devant la maison et Ji-Hoon s'éjecta du siège du conducteur après avoir attrapé la petite boite rose posée sous le pare-brise.

La porte était fermée et au moment de sortir ses clés de sa poche, l'homme s'interrompit. Son regard perçant se posa sur le pot de fleurs à côté de la marche.

- Une seconde… prévint-il en levant une main pour arrêter les deux autres qui arrivaient derrière lui.

Il s'accroupit. Tendit le bras. Ses doigts effleurèrent un instant le rebord de céramique, puis il souleva le pot, vif.

Les clés étaient là où il continuait à dire à Ye Ri de ne pas les mettre quand elle sortait faire une course.

Il ramassa le trousseau et se redressa.

- Il connait parfaitement nos habitudes, dit-il sourdement.

La porte s'ouvrit comme n'importe quel autre jour, glissa sur le parquet ciré sans effort.

La même odeur que d'habitude.

Pas un son.

Pas une voix.

Il s'avança dans l'entrée, quitta machinalement ses chaussures. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi entrait à flot par les fenêtres.

- Ye Ri ?

Personne ne répondrait, il le savait bien.

Ses yeux fouillèrent le salon, le canapé crème et les coussins bien arrangés, la grande bibliothèque, les plantes sur l'appui de la fenêtre, les photos encadrées sur les étagères, la table ronde où Seong Hee laissait ses crayons de couleur et ses dessins.

Tout était parfaitement à sa place.

Min-Ho se glissa derrière lui, se dirigea vers la cuisine, utilisant son téléphone comme un appareil photo.

- Nous avons besoin de l'équipe médico-légale, dit Baek Do Shik à côté de lui. "Il faut analyser tout ça. Il y a sûrement des empreintes."

Ji-Hoon hocha le menton.

- Je sais.

Il traversa la pièce, s'enfila dans le couloir.

La porte de leur chambre était entrouverte et semblait elle aussi intouchée. Il aperçut le couvre-lit blanc et un bout du châle bleu que Ye Ri avait laissé en travers, un livre abandonné comme il en croisait souvent à cet endroit.

Il s'immobilisa devant la porte au fond du couloir. Serra son poing au fond de sa poche et prit une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur le loquet.

Il poussa le battant qui glissa, feutré, sur la moquette claire.

La chambre était baignée d'une lumière éthérée par le soleil couchant.

_Seong Hee pouffait d'un rire heureux à côté du ciel de lit rond avec le voile semé de perles qui faisait "un vrai lit de princesse". _

Il lui sembla qu'il était emporté dans une valse, qu'il tournoyait autour de la pièce aux tons pastels.

_Seong Hee était assise dans le petit fauteuil à bascule avec son ours en peluche et se balançait, un gros nœud bleu dans les cheveux._

_Seong Hee se retournait et souriait de toutes ses petites dents de lait debout devant la commode en agitant la boule en verre dans laquelle tourbillonnaient des flocons de neige._

_Seong Hee dansait sur la moquette, déguisée en fée, dans une myriade de paillettes et de tintements de grelots._

_Seong Hee se laissait glisser de la courtepointe et accourait vers lui._

_- Appa !_

- Ji-Hoon_-ah _!

La voix brusque de Baek Do Shik le fit tressaillir. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était agenouillé, comme pour recevoir la petite fille dans ses bras.

Il promena son regard autour de lui, l'air égaré.

La pièce était vide.

Bien mieux rangée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- Elle n'est pas là… murmura-t-il.

Le vieux détective s'accroupit à côté de lui, lui pressa amicalement l'épaule.

- On va la retrouver, répéta-t-il. "Reste concentré."

Ji-Hoon avala sa salive.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa ce qui n'était pas à sa place dans la pièce.

Il y avait une petite chaussure au milieu du lit, sur la courtepointe fleurie.

Une autre ballerine noire, identique à celle que contenait la boite.


	16. Scotch

Ye Ri reprit conscience par petites touches, comme une lueur qui émerge en pointillés dans le brouillard.

Il faisait noir.

_Tellement noir._

Le sang battait derrière ses tempes, elle avait mal partout et à la fois elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir définir où étaient ses bras et ses jambes.

Elle avait l'affreuse impression d'avoir de la pâte brûlante sur la peau.

_Non._

Ses cheveux étaient pincés sur son front.

_Ce n'était pas de la pâte, mais du scotch. Du scotch enrubanné tout autour de son visage, serré. Du scotch de déménagement, large et résistant._

_Comme autrefois dans l'entrepôt où elle avait failli mourir._

Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais ses lèvres étaient scellées par le plastique vert et collant. Elle s'agita, gémit, sentant l'air refoulé dans son cerveau assombrir toute raison.

_Non – non – non – non - NON_

Elle perdit conscience, de nouveau.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle réalisa qu'un filet d'air presque imperceptible se glissait jusqu'à ses narines.

_Un tout petit espace entre les bandes de scotch._

Elle s'efforça de se calmer, d'éteindre la tempête d'affolement qui montait dans son œsophage et menaçait de l'étouffer de nouveau.

_Je suis encore en vie._

_Où suis-je ?_

_Où est Seong Hee ?_

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

Prendre une grande respiration était impossible, bien sûr. Et il lui fallait se rappeler constamment que son nez était dégagé, même si sa bouche ne pouvait s'ouvrir.

Quelque chose enserrrait sa poitrine et son estomac.

_Des cordes._

Elle était assise, ligotée au dossier d'une chaise.

Le pincement du scotch brûlait aussi ses poignets, dans son dos. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, tordus pour passer entre les barreaux de la chaise.

Elle essaya de bouger ses jambes, réalisa que ses chevilles étaient attachées aussi.

Elle n'entendait rien. Pas un bruit de voiture ou de vent, ou un raclement de gorge.

_Celui qui la retenait prisonnière était-il là, à côté d'elle ?_

_Qu'avait-il fait de Seong Hee ?_

Sa tête lui faisait mal, toujours embrumée. Elle se revoyait en train de parler au téléphone avec Ji-Hoon, mais ne parvenait pas à sa souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

_Ji-Hoon._

_Oh non._

_Comme il allait souffrir…_

Des larmes bouillonnèrent au bord de ses yeux, derrière le plastique. Elles glissèrent entre les bandes de scotch, suivant un chemin inhabituel, perlant jusqu'au bord au bord de son nez, puis quelque part sous son oreille. Pendant un instant, l'eau salée s'interposa entre l'air et sa narine. Elle suffoqua.

_Ne pleure pas._

_Ne pleure surtout pas._

Elle avala sa salive et s'aperçut que c'était aussi quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas faire. Sa gorge était parcheminée et réclamait de l'eau et de l'oxygène aussi.

Il y eut un bruit feutré pas très loin d'elle, puis un mouvement, comme si quelque chose rebondissait.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, attentive, s'efforçant de calmer sa peur.

_Ce n'était sûrement pas 'Lui'._

_Peut-être un animal._

Elle ne sentait rien, pas d'odeur de paille ou de bête.

Il y eut un gémissement étouffé.

_Quelqu'un d'autre était-il prisonnier avec elle ?_

Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir…

_Seong Hee._

… puis se brisa.

- Ooo-m-ma… o-o-mm-a…

La petite voix terrifiée, entrecoupée de sanglots, de son bébé.

Elle voulait parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'agita, remua ses pieds, soulevant de la poussière qui vint se loger dans l'espace libre entre les bandes de scotch.

Elle souffla par les narines pour les dégager, désespérée.

_Seong Hee ! Seong Hee, Omma est là ! Seong Hee ! __Tout va bien, tout va bien… Oh ma chérie…_

Elle essaya de mordre le scotch, ne réussit qu'à le racler avec ses dents et se remplit la bouche de l'odeur écoeurante du plastique vert.

- Omma ?

La question était si fragile, si perdue.

Ye Ri tapa ses poignets contre le montant en acier de la chaise, espérant que le tintement de son bracelet serait familier.

- Omma !

Il y eut de nouveau ce bruit assourdi, puis le rebond sur le sol, suivi de ce qui devait être une chute. Une plainte étouffée, puis le mouvement se rapprocha d'elle.

_Seong Hee… Seong hee…_

Un cri aigu, terrifié.

Au même moment, une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule et la peur qui fusa en elle était suffisante pour lui faire presque perdre conscience.

Elle sentit qu'on tranchait le scotch enroulé autour de ses poignets engourdis. Quelqu'un tordit son bras presque inerte et elle sentit un contact froid et métallique contre sa peau.

Un cliquetis.

On avait libéré un de ses bras, mais menotté l'autre à quelque chose.

_Seong Hee ! Qu'avait-il fait à sa fille ?_

Des pas lourds s'éloignèrent.

Elle tremblait, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser l'angoisse la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer.

-Oo-m-m-a…

Elle étendit son bras libre, tâtonnant, toucha quelqu'un.

_Seong Hee ? Oh, faites que ce soit elle !_

Un minuscule bouton en forme de fraise.

_Mon bébé…_

Sa main remonta, toucha le menton de la petite fille qui frissonnait violemment.

_C'est moi, Seong Hee. Je suis là. Omma est là, ma chérie…_

Elle caressa la joue de l'enfant, glissa vers son oreille comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Après un instant d'hésitation, Seong Hee sembla reconnaître le geste et sa tête se blottit contre la main.

Le sang de Ye Ri se glaça.

Ses doigts avaient touché un bout de plastique, froid et un peu rugueux.

_La petit fille avait les yeux cachés par une large bande de scotch._

Ye Ri sentit un hurlement de rage s'enrouler dans sa poitrine, pousser contre les cordes qui la retenait prisonnière.

_Comment oser faire ça à un enfant ?_

Elle voulait mordre, jeter ses jambes autour d'elle et atteindre leur ravisseur, lui faire mal.

Elle ne bougea pas.

_S'il était là, peut-être réagirait-il en la séparant de Seong Hee._

_S'il ne l'était pas, tant d'agitation risquait d'effayer la petite fille qui n'y voyait pas._

Elle attira l'enfant vers elle, la hissa doucement sur ses genoux, la blottit contre sa poitrine après l'avoir palpée avec anxiété.

-Omma… j'ai p-p-eur… o-o-mm-a…

Seong Hee n'était pas blessée, apparemment. Des bandes de scotch était étroitement enroulée autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets attachés devant elle. Ses pieds étaient froids dans ses collants éraflés aux talons. Mais elle à part sur les yeux, elle n'était pas prisonnière du même masque de torture vert.

Ye Ri aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais elle ne voulait pas que le plastique autour de son visage touche la peau de la petite fille. Elle la serra fort contre elle, la berça pour calmer ses pleurs, espérant que le battement de son cœur serait suffisant pour rassurer l'enfant.

_Est-ce que tu m'entends, Seong Hee ? Je suis là… je ne quitterai pas… ne t'inquiète pas…_

Elle chassa la peur loin d'elle.

Elle tiendrait bon, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les sortir de cet enfer.

_Ji-Hoon._

_Viens nous sauver, je t'en prie._

* * *

_**Prochain Chapitre**_

OP song : _Chase_

_**Indices**_

_**'Freak'**_

_**"ça faisait longtemps"  
**_


	17. OP song : Chase

Il y avait des affiches partout, des posters sur les poteaux électriques, des flyers distribués dans les gares, des articles sur internet.

_Appel aux citoyens – Appel aux citoyens – Appel aux citoyens_

_Dispositif AMBER_

Sur les écrans géants de la ville, le visage de la fillette kidnappée apparaissait d'un gratte-ciel à l'autre. Une petite fille aux longues boucles noires, un ruban de soie rose dans les cheveux, qui souriait malicieusement au photographe, la tête penchée de côté.

_Quiconque ayant aperçu ou pouvant fournir des informations au sujet de la petite Yeo Seong Hee, disparue entre jeudi soir et vendredi matin, est prié de composer le numéro ci-dessous ou de contacter d'urgence son poste de police locale le plus proche._

On avertissait les citoyens de ne rien tenter pour la libérer, car le kidnappeur pouvait se révéler extrêmement nerveux et dangereux.

Mais il n'était signalé nulle part que la mère de l'enfant avait été enlevée en même temps qu'elle.

Les policiers pensaient que la jeune femme était déjà morte.


	18. Indices

Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes dans la maison. Nulle part. Depuis le loquet de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à la chaussure d'enfant laissée sur le lit, tout était parfaitement essuyé.

Park Min-Ho était accroupi dans le salon, à côté de la télévision, et mordillait l'ongle de son pouce.

- Pourquoi nous envoyer le paquet et prendre la peine de téléphoner si tu n'as rien laissé comme indices dans la maison ? réfléchit-il à voix basse.

Baek Do Shik était adossé au mur dans la chambre, les bras croisés, les yeux sur la moquette bleu pâle.

_A-t-il pris l'enfant avec lui parce qu'elle l'avait vu, ou était-ce son plan depuis le départ ? Pourquoi un tueur en série s'embarrasse-t-il d'un otage ?_

Yeo Ji-Hoon était dans la cuisine, arc-bouté au-dessus de l'évier, tellement concentré qu'on aurait dit une statue.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue, Ye Ri ? Par où est-il entré ? murmura-t-il, ses yeux fouillant les moindres détails du plan de travail, les plantes au-dessus de la fenêtre, la casserole vide sur la gazinière, le sachet de fleurs en sucre entamé, la cuillère propre et le verre d'eau propre…

Ses yeux étincelèrent.

_Un sachet de fleurs en sucre __presque terminé__._

_Mais aucune trace de sucre nulle part._

Il souleva les rangements des cuillères en bois, les boites, les pots de fleurs. Se pencha pour passer ses doigts sur les portes de placard, à la recherche de traces collantes, s'agenouilla pour examiner le carrelage.

- Venez voir ça ! s'exclama Min-Ho à ce moment-là.

Il releva la tête. Le jeune homme montrait le meuble de la télévision.

_Un bouton rouge clignotait sur le magnétoscope._

Ji-Hoon se releva aussitôt et se précipita vers lui, signalant au passage à un analyste de regarder sous les placards. Baek Do Shik surgit du couloir et vient les rejoindre après un dernier "passez-moi cette chambre au peigne fin en priorité !" à l'adresse d'un membre de l'équipe médico-légale.

- Ye Ri aurait éteint complètement, non ? Si le film était terminé. Et si elles ont été interrompues, pourquoi le coupable aurait-il seulement mis en _pause_, au lieu de tout arrêter ?

Ji-Hoon hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

Baek Do Shik souffla entre ses dents, ses petits yeux rétrécis à la taille de fentes.

- Bien vu, Min-Ho.

Le jeune homme alluma l'écran et appuya sur le bouton _lecture_.

C'était une vidéo filmée par un caméscope d'assez mauvaise qualité, mais on reconnaissait bien le salon. L'appareil était sans doute posé sur le meuble de télévision.

On distinguait à l'arrière-plan le corps de Ye Ri, inerte, sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

- Mon Dieu… souffla Min-Ho, les mains crispées sur son carnet.

Le visage barbouillé de larmes de Seong Hee apparut sur l'écran, tout près. Elle avait sans doute été poussée et regardait en haut à gauche, comme si quelqu'un lui parlait.

On n'entendait strictement rien.

Un gant noir entra dans l'image. Il tenait un dictaphone et fit un geste impérieux.

Seong Hee tremblait, terrifiée.

Elle renifla, puis se mit à parler à travers ses sanglots et les trois hommes surent exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Inutile de continuer à analyser l'enregistrement téléphonique, marmonna Baek Do Shik. "Il a été fait ici."

Le dictaphone disparut, puis un autre gant épais apparut, un rouleau de scotch à la main.

Min-Hoo agrippa la manche du professeur.

Les dents de Baek Do Shik étaient si serrées qu'elles grinçaient.

Ji-Hoon laissa échapper comme un gémissement de douleur quand le ruban vert fut sauvagement enroulé autour des yeux de la petite fille.

On n'entendait rien.

Mais Seong Hee hurlait de terreur sur l'écran.

Puis l'écran s'éteignit brusquement et les pixels blancs et gris dansèrent devant eux avec un sourd bourdonnement.

- C-cc-coment ose-t-il ? bégaya Min-Ho d'une voix étranglée.

- Le salaud. Le chien. Oh je vais le tuer, c'est sûr… gronda Baek Do Shik, frissonnant de rage.

Ji-Hoon fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il avait perdu l'équilibre.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran, agrandis, vides.

- Professeur Yeo ?

Park Min-Ho était suppliant. Il pressa plus fort le bras du professeur.

- S'il vous plaît…

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

_Ne perdez pas l'esprit maintenant._

_Il vous torture exprès._

_On va les sauver, c'est sûr. C'est sûr…_

_Je vous en prie, ne devenez pas fou…_

Baek Do Shik leva les yeux vers son ancien chef et se mordit la lèvre.

_Est-ce qu'il n'a pas assez souffert, déjà ? _

_Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

- Ji-Hoon-_ah_… Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, il y a longtemps ? Je le trouverai, et je le battrai pour toi, ce type. _Je te le promets_.

Le professeur hocha lentement la tête, sans le regarder.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

- Excusez-moi. Il faut que vous voyiez ça…

Ji-Hoon tressaillit. Il se retourna.

L'analyste en combinaison blanche lui présenta la tablette avec laquelle il avait pris la photo.

- C'était sous le placard, assez loin.

Dans la poussière de sucre semée sur le carrelage noir, quelqu'un avait tracé trois lettres.

_O-L-D_

Baek Do Shik fronça les sourcils.

- C'est l'écriture de Noona… elle a réussi à laisser un message à l'insu de ce dingue, s'anima Min-Ho.

- Mais à quel moment ? Il ne s'en est pas aperçu ?

Ji-Hoon fit un mouvement vers la télévision, comme pour relancer la vidéo, mais fut interrompu par un autre membre de l'équipe médico-légale qui arrivait en trombe du couloir.

- Regardez ça ! s'écria-t-il. C'était sous le lit de la petite fille, collé aux lattes du sommier avec des chewing-gums.

Il étala sur la table basse une douzaine de clichés pris au polaroïd.

Ji-Hoon s'agenouilla vivement, éparpilla les photographies pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

C'était des portraits de femmes.

Toutes assises sur des chaises.

Toutes ligotées.

Toutes le visage défiguré ou enveloppé d'un linceul macabre.


	19. Freak

Les bras croisés, légèrement penché en arrière, Ji-Hoon était debout en face du grand tableau transparent recouvert de post-it, de photos prises au polaroid, de notes griffonnées au feutre, d'extraits de rapport fixés à la pâte autocollante et de flèches en ruban adhésif.

Baek Do Shik était assis derrière lui, décalé à droite pour mieux voir le panneau lui aussi, un bras passé autour du dossier de sa chaise, ses petits yeux vifs passant d'une information à une autre très rapidement.

Park Min-Ho s'était perché au bout de la table ovale, les mains jointes entre ses genoux.

Tous trois étaient silencieux.

Autour d'eux, la salle bourdonnait d'activité. Des détectives passaient avec des dossiers, téléphonaient, se disputaient, charriaient et vidaient des cartons et des boites d'archives. Une fenêtre était entrouverte et le brouhaha de la rue montait dans la nuit, des klaxons de voiture, un piétinement atténué, des lueurs de phares et de feux de la circulation, rouges et luisants. Au loin, la grande roue s'était allumée et tournait lentement, à travers le damier des gratte-ciels.

Un écran, suspendu dans un angle du plafond, passait les nouvelles de vingt heures en mode _mute_. La bande d'alerte du dispositif AMBER défilait en bas de l'image.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt-six heures que Seung Hee et Ye Ri avaient été enlevées.

Sur plusieurs ordinateurs clignotaient l'heure et la date où le ravisseur avait filmé la vidéo du dictaphone. Des analyste étaient en train d'essayer d'agrandir des détails, de surprendre d'autres indices laissés à l'insu du coupable.

Baek Do Shik soupira. Il se leva, mit les mains dans les poches et se rapprocha du tableau.

- Moon Hye Jin… Soong Mi Joo… Song Kyung Mi… et ces six autres, avec le même label, "_friend"_, dit-il lentement en tapotant son index plié contre le verre.

Les femmes dont ils n'avaient pas encore fini de vérifier les identités étaient mortes de la même manière que les victimes de "F" : étouffées dans divers matériaux comme un sac de chantier, de l'aluminium, un long morceau de résine ; ou leurs visages avaient été torturés comme celui du meurtre au clown : la bouche élargie, les yeux exorbités, le nez pincé ou épaté.

Min-Ho vint rejoindre le vieux détective et pointa les deux portraits suivants de l'affichage. Ce n'était pas des clichés au polaroid mais des images prises sur internet et ré-imprimées sur du papier photo.

- Jung Hee Joo et Kim Min Hee. Celles-ci ne sont pas des meurtres commis par "F", mais elles sont étiquetées comme Yeo Hyun Kyung, la seule survivante : "_freak_".

- Pourquoi la seule femme à avoir échappé à "F" est-elle dans cette collection ? marmonna Baek Do Shik, l'air sombre.

Ji-Hoon s'approcha à son tour, son pouce sur la lèvre supérieure comme autrefois, quand ils travaillaient à TEN.

- Pourquoi Yeo Hyun Kyung est-elle parmi les polaroids ? murmura-t-il. "Faisait-il leur portrait _avant_ qu'elles meurent ? _Pourquoi_ a-t-il gardé sa photo si elle n'est pas morte ?"

Il appuya sa main contre le tableau, ses yeux intensément fixés sur la femme qu'il avait un jour utilisée comme appât.

Min-Ho mordillait son stylo. Il décrocha une des photos prises sur les lieux du meurtre de la semaine précédente, celle de l'inscription sanglante sur le miroir.

- Quand il a appelé pour passer l'enregistrement de la voix de Seong Hee, il a clairement dit à la réceptionniste qu'il s'agissait d'un élément lié à l'enquête, réfléchit-il à voix haute. "_Fake… Friday… face… female… _ _friend_… _freak_…"

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, "_freak_", d'abord ? marmonna le Serpent.

- C'est un monstre né d'une déformation de la normalité. Une aberration, expliqua Min-Ho après un instant de réflexion. "Un monstre peut être créé ou être le symbole de quelque chose. Un _freak_ est un accident, une laideur dont on veut détourner les yeux.

- "Une déformation dont on veut détourner les yeux…" répéta lentement Ji-Hoon, ses yeux luisants dans l'ombre née de la lumière blafarde des néons.

Baek Do Shik plissa le front, frotta son visage et obligea ses yeux fatigués à parcourir de nouveau le tableau.

- Une aberration… quelque chose dont on veut détourner les yeux…

- L'appât ! dit soudain Min-Ho. "Se servir de la victime pour attirer le meurtrier."

Il fit une grimace d'excuse. Il se rappelait de l'horreur qu'ils avaient ressenti en découvrant cette tentative de l'homme qu'on surnommait le _Monstre_.

- Un suicide déguisé en homicide… une imitation… un piège… une vengeance… marmottait le Serpent en tournant en rond presque au ralenti. "Une machination créée par un policier… le frère d'une victime assassine quelqu'un…"

- _Victime_, dit soudain Ji-Hoon en se redressant, un sourire sarcastique au coin de la bouche. "_Policier_. Deux termes qui sont opposés à meurtrier, et pourtant ce sont eux qui tuent dans ces photos."

- Vous n'avez pas tué Kim Min Hee, seulement prétendu l'avoir fait, protesta le jeune détective.

- Pour "F", c'est peut-être exactement la même chose, s'anima Baek Do Shik. "Tentative, imitation, camouflage. Dans tous les cas, c'est un meurtre à sa sauce, selon son style."

Ji-Hoon pencha la tête de côté, avec cette expression sardonique que les deux autres connaissaient et craignaient.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Il s'amuse. Il s'est toujours amusé avec nous. Il se vante et se met en scène. _Victime_. _Policier. Freak_. Il ne fait pas référence au piège, c'est une photo du moment où elle était sa prisonnière. "F" est un flic.

Min-Ho écarquilla les yeux.

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, tout va bien, maintenant. Je suis policier."_

Baek Do Shik grogna, écœuré.

- J'avais oublié ça, en effet.

- Mais on en est au même point qu'à l'époque, c'est nul, grommela Min-Ho. "Ça n'aide pas du tout ! Il se fiche de nous…"

Ji-Hoon fit un geste de dénégation.

- Au contraire. On a avancé. Il s'étiquette lui-même "_freak_", comme dans les affaires de Song Kyung Tae et de moi. Quelque chose lui pose problème dans cette tentative, et ce n'est pas parce que c'était un échec. Il l'aurait appelée "_failure_", ou quelque chose du genre. Non, c'est un progrès, dans la direction qu'il veut qu'on prenne. _Fake_, c'est notre prochain indice. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de plus sur les victimes de vendredi dernier ?

Il se tourna vers le reste de la pièce, pour constater que le silence s'y était établi. Les détectives avaient écouté le raisonnement de l'ancienne équipe TEN et hochaient la tête en la comprenant.

- L'homme est un policier en retraite, dit le détective Lee en s'avançant, une liasse de documents à la main. " Et vous savez la meilleure ? Ce n'est pas un père et sa fille, mais un _couple_."

Min-Ho fit une moue dégoûtée.

- Le gamin ? demanda Baek Do Shik.

- Enregistré nulle part. C'est bien le leur, mais il n'existe pas officiellement.

Ji-Hoon plissa les yeux, son pouce jouant avec ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait du flic ?

- Des états de service moyens. Le mec sans histoires mais pas super brillant non plus. La seule affaire de sa carrière qui a fait un peu de bruit, c'est lorsqu'il a arrêté un incendiaire, il y a dix-sept ans. Toute une famille calcinée : le père, la mère, le gosse. Ça avait fait les gros titres, à l'époque, parce que le criminel était un détective.

- Un _détective_ !

Baek Do Shik se mit à ricaner, presque comme s'il était fou.

- Le nom de ce type ? demanda Ji-Hoon d'un ton autoritaire. "Où est-il actuellement ?"

Le détective Lee consulta le dossier frénétiquement, dans un silence anxieux.

- _Kang Jae-Gon_. Il a pris pour vingt ans, il est encore derrière les barreaux.

- Est-ce qu'on est sûr de ça ? insista Min-ho.

- Je vais téléphoner, répondit le détective Lee. Il fit un pas vers la porte, puis hésita et se tourna vers le professeur qui n'avait pas bougé, plongé dans ses pensées. "Le plus bizarre dans cette affaire, c'est que le type n'a jamais admis que c'était lui. Il a été condamné parce que les preuves étaient multiples contre lui et on l'a classé dans les fêlés ou jouant très bien la comédie."

Il sortit en entraînant avec lui une paire de jeunes détectives.

- Kang Jae-Gon… grogna Baek Do Shik. "F". Bâtard. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ton nom ?

Min-Ho récupéra un feutre et écrivit le nom dans la case "suspect" après avoir effacé le point d'interrogation d'un revers de main.

- _Fake_… murmura Ji-Hoon.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, toucha sa tempe.

- _Fake_… _freak_… _policier_… _friend_…

Sa nuque était lourde et le sang battait sous son crâne.

- _Friday_… _female_… _face_…

- Il y a un lien, mais lequel ? _Aich_, c'est de plus en plus compliqué, chaque fois qu'on croit tenir une piste ! se plaignit Min-Ho en frottant ses cheveux qui s'ébouriffèrent sur sa tête.

Le feutre lui échappa et roula sur le sol immaculé de la salle de conférence, jusqu'aux pieds du professeur.

Ji-Hoon ouvrit les yeux.

- Policier… appât… victime… piège…

Il vit le feutre et se pencha pour le ramasser.

- Min-Ho… quel est le mot anglais pour "porter le chapeau" ? demanda-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Des étoiles noires se mirent à danser devant lui et la salle se gondola, soudain floue et fuyante.


	20. ça faisait longtemps

- Professeur ! s'écria le jeune détective en se précipitant pour rattraper l'homme qui tombait.

Ji-Hoon s'affaissa sur lui-même, portant une main à son visage. Min-Ho le soutint jusqu'au sol, l'œil soucieux.

- Professeur… ça va ?

D'autres policiers s'approchaient, inquiets.

- ça va aller… murmura Ji-Hoon. Ce n'est rien…

Baek Do Shik s'accroupit à côté de lui, une petite bouteille d'eau à la main.

- Bois, ordonna-t-il en la débouchant et en la tendant à son ancien chef.

Il leva les yeux vers Min-Ho.

- Est-ce qu'il a pris quelque chose depuis ce matin ?

Le jeune détective fit non de la tête.

- Rien mangé, rien bu depuis qu'il a vomi. Et on a passé presque toute la nuit dernière sur l'affaire en cours. Professeur… vous ne pourrez pas tenir le coup comme ça.

Ji-Hoon ne répondit pas.

L'eau glacée lui faisait du bien. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

- Reposez-vous un peu… dit Min-Ho d'une voix suppliante. "Il y a un lit dans la salle de repos au premier étage… vous ne voulez pas… non ?"

Baek Do Shik ne dit rien, les coudes sur ses cuisses.

Les policiers chuchotaient, autour.

_- Il faut être sacrément surhumain pour mener une enquête comme celle-ci…_

_- Sa femme et sa fille… tu te rends compte ?_

_- Je ne pourrais jamais…_

Ji-Hoon reprit sa respiration après une dernière gorgée, massa encore ses tempes, comme pour effacer la migraine, puis fit mine de se relever.

Park Min-Ho et Baek Do Shik le hissèrent sur ses pieds. Il vacilla un instant, puis les repoussa doucement.

- C'est rien. Un étourdissement. Min-Ho, cette traduction ?

Le jeune homme avala sa salive.

- Euh… _framed_. C'est ça. _Framed_ – encore un -f- !

Ji-Hoon s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qu'approchait Baek Do Shik, les yeux fixés sur le tableau.

- Il nous manque une pièce… l'incendie… il y a quelque chose qui sent mauvais…

Le détective Lee entra dans la salle de conférence, suivi par un rookie chargé de plusieurs sacs en papier de fast-food.

- De quoi se requinquer, tout le monde ! lança-t-il. "Des tonnes de caféine, et à bouffer, servez-vous. On doit rester concentrés !"

Il laissa les policiers converger vers les sacs qui remplissaient la salle d'une délicieuse odeur de nourriture et de café, et vint vers le tableau avec plusieurs classeurs.

- Professeur ? dit-il après avoir échangé un regard avec Park Min-Ho. "J'ai réveillé la moitié des fonctionnaires de l'état et j'ai l'info. Kang Jae-Gon a été libéré, il y a deux semaines. Il ne s'est pas présenté au poste de police de sa zone de conditionnelle, comme il est supposé le faire, depuis deux jours : je pense que c'est notre homme."

Baek Do Shil prit une longue respiration et passa ses mains sur son crâne chauve.

- Merci, dit Min-Ho en s'efforçant de rester calme. "Est-ce que tu as des détails sur le crime qui l'a envoyé au trou ?"

- L'incendie ? Ouais. J'ai trois dossiers de preuves rassemblées par son partenaire de l'époque, ce qui a permis de le coffrer. Le type a fait du zèle, y'a un tas de paperasse.

- Je ne comprends plus rien ! explosa soudain Baek Do Shik. "C'est quoi, une vengeance ? Quel est le lien avec F, avec les femmes ? Avec _nous_ ?! Que veut ce pourri après autant de temps ?!"

- En tout cas, si c'est lui, après toutes ces années à se comporter comme un fantôme, pourquoi maintenant nous fournir autant de détails sur son identité ? s'écria Min-Ho en tapant du poing sur la table ovale.

- Il veut quelque chose. Il a toujours essayé de nous passer un message, que nous n'avons pas su déchiffrer…

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le professeur qui se levait. Il s'approcha du tableau, surveillé anxieusement par les détectives. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un animal dans son visage taillé à la serpe.

Il lâcha un rire étouffé, ironique et froid.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu veux tellement qu'on te comprenne que tu nous refiles ça par petites bouchées ? Le tueur en série qui avait une raison à sa soif de mort… tu crois vraiment que ça va changer quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que tu es fatigué… ?

Derrière son dos, un coursier en blouson jaune passa sa tête casquée par la porte de la salle de conférence.

- Excusez-moi… commença-t-il.

Baek Do Shik et Park Min-Ho se précipitèrent vers lui et l'entraînèrent dans le couloir avant qu'on le remarque.

- Euh… bredouilla le gamin en croisant leurs regards perçants. "J'ai un… un pli. Pour, euh… le professeur Yeo."

Min-Ho tendit une main impérieuse.

- Donne, ordonna-t-il d'une voix oppressée.

Baek Do Shik gribouillait déjà une signature sur le bloc-notes.

- D'où vient le pli ? Tu as vu l'exépditeur ?

- Euuuuuh… non. En fait, si… mais, euh… c'est un autre coursier qui me l'a confié. On avait rendez-vous au coin d'une rue, super bizarre… bref, lui aussi, c'est un autre coursier. Le pli a peut-être fait trois fois le tour de la ville, vous savez…

Le vieux détective se mordilla les lèvres.

- Il se fout de nous…

- Je vous assure qu'non, m'sieur ! J'veux dire – officier !

Min-Ho renvoya le coursier affolé avec une tape sur la nuque.

- Pas toi, idiot.

Il entraîna Baek Do Shik vers le bout du couloir où ils décachetèrent la grande enveloppe kraft, le cœur battant.

Elle ne contenait que deux images

La première, une coupure de journal, représentait une maison en ruines, les murs calcinés, et portait en lettres rouges le mot "framed".

La seconde, un polaroid, avait été prise dans une pièce illuminée de soleil, au sol jaune granuleux. On y voyait une femme assise sur une chaise à laquelle elle était ligotée étroitement.

_C'était Ye Ri._

Sa tête était enrubannée de scotch vert de déménagement.

A quelques pas d'elles, sur un tas de cartons et de copeaux de bois, Seong Hee était étendue, inerte, les yeux bandés.

Un seul mot était inscrit sous la photographie : _Feeling_.

Min-Ho et Baek Do Shik se regardèrent, pétrifiés.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir mon courrier ? demanda une voix lasse à côté d'eux.

Ils sursautèrent.

_Ji-Hoon était là._

Il prit l'enveloppe et les deux images, les considéra longtemps, sans rien dire.

Il était très pâle. Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue, alors que ses doigts carressaient la photo de sa femme et sa fille.

- Elles sont encore en vie… elles étaient encore en vie quand il a pris la photo, souffla Min-Ho maladroitement.

- Ce qu'il... commença Baek Do Shik.

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable les interrompit.

Le professeur glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et passa son pouce sur l'icône d'appel avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

- Yeo Ji-Hoon, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

- ça faisait longtemps, l'as des as, gloussa une voix artificielle au bout du fil. "Tu as dû recevoir mon deuxième paquet, à cette heure-ci, Mister Monstre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

* * *

**Prochain chapitre**

OP song : _Breath_

**_Le Choix de Ahn Sung Si, Hwa Jung_**

**_F_**

**_A l'Aube_**


	21. OP song : Breath

La joie démente qui agitait l'homme fit place à un grand calme.

Il avait tellement réfléchi et vécu ce moment en pensée, ses gestes se faisaient seuls.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu le ton de voix désespéré de l'homme qui lui répondrait au téléphone, ni le fourmillement au bout de ses doigts quand il frôlerait les vêtements de la jeune femme.

_Oh, cette opération se révélait mille fois mieux que s'il avait imaginé pendant toutes ces années…_

Il eut un hoquet heureux.

Et ce sentiment de liberté, comme une jouissance…

Il se revoyait, en sueur, affolé, puant de trouille et de désir, quand il s'était réveillé en sursaut, vingt ans auparavant, avec cette idée fixe.

Il était encore assez jeune et assez attirant, à l'époque, pour que les jeunes barmaids l'appellent "Oppa".

Il gloussa.

La femme du détective s'était crue très maline, sans doute.

_O-L-D._

Il avait contemplé l'indice d'un petit air ironique, avant de renoncer à le faire disparaître.

Si Yeo Ji-Hoon se révélait rouillé, peut-être que l'inscription ferait accélérer les choses. Deux semaines étaient bien assez de temps passé dans ce monde fou, bien trop moderne pour lui maintenant. Tout devait être terminé au plus tard dimanche.

Il aimait le menu des dimanches.

Il vérifia que les deux chaises étaient bien disposées, avec les deux objets. _Parfait_. Il ne restait plus qu'à continuer selon le plan.

La petite fille remua dans les copeaux. Le ruban dans ses cheveux attrapait les reflets de la lune.

Il fronça un sourcil.

La petite fille apportait un intérêt supplémentaire à la chasse, mais elle pesait au fond de sa gorge comme un arrière-goût désagréable.

_Fallait-il mieux la tuer tour de suite ? La sortir de l'équation ? Peut-être allait-elle fausser le calcul…_

Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

Seong Hee s'éveilla.


	22. Le Choix de Ahn Sung Si, Hwa Jung

Ji-Hoon referma la porte de la chambre d'hôtel derrière lui et s'appuya contre le battant.

Il savait que dans le couloir, sous la lumière jaune des néons, Baek Do Shik et Park Min-Ho étaient en plein désarroi.

Il sortit son portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le contempla pendant un moment.

_"Je t'appelle directement, vu que nous sommes de vieilles connaissances. N'est-ce pas,Yeo Ji-Hoon ? Je ne t'appellerai qu'une seule fois, quand même, parce que tu serais bien capable de mettre ton propre téléphone sur écoute."_

Il chercha l'interrupteur, cligna des yeux quand la pièce s'éclaira.

Son lit avait été refait par la femme de ménage, mais sa valise était toujours ouverte, avec en vrac sur le couvercle la chemise qu'il avait abandonnée pour un pull plus chaud, ce matin. La trousse de toilette était posée sur le bureau avec le livre qu'il avait lu dans le train, ses notes pour le cours de lundi.

Il passa une main sur son visage.

_"Il est temps qu'on se rencontre face à face, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'ai attendu ce moment-là pendant des années. Tu sais quoi ? Rencontrons-nous à minuit, aujourd'hui."_

Une fièvre glacée perlait sur son front. Il l'essuya d'un revers de manche, marcha jusqu'au lit et s'assit lourdement. Il tendit le bras et prit sur la table de nuit le minuscule paquet cadeau.

Dans le couloir, Min-Ho tapait doucement à la porte.

- Professeur ? Professeur, s'il vous plaît…

Il bloqua le son, se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire.

_"Minuit – il fera noir. Ne tarde pas, Appa. Les petites filles ont peur du noir, tu le sais bien. Il y en a une avec moi, tu vois._

_Elle est très jolie – et très effrayée aussi, je crois."_

Sa bouche se crispa. Il sentit couler ses larmes, brûlantes, le long de son nez. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour les empêcher.

Mais elles ne diminuèrent pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux, se mordit les lèvres.

Se leva, tourna en rond dans la chambre pendant quelques minutes.

_"Tu sais où me trouver, n'est-ce pas ? A l'endroit où j'ai pris cette photo. Tu y es déjà venu. On ne s'y est pas rencontrés, mais tu y es déjà allé, bien sûr._

_Ce sera très bien. A minuit, n'oublie pas !"_

Il s'arrêta quand il croisa son regard dans le miroir au-dessus de la commode.

Il prit une grande respiration.

Posa le paquet cadeau sous le miroir, à côté du réveil qui indiquait 22:37:09 et se mit à plier la chemise. Il rangea ses affaires, méthodiquement. Plaça ses notes de classe dans la poche plastique du couvercle, le livre au-dessus de ses pantalons.

Puis il s'assit au bureau et rédigea sa lettre calmement, avant de la plier et de la glisser dans une des enveloppes de l'hôtel. Il la glissa avec ses notes et referma soigneusement la valise.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la chambre, vérifiant que tout était net.

Il ramassa ensuite le petit paquet cadeau. Prit un stylo et sourit en rajoutant un mot sur l'étiquette rose accrochée au gros nœud de papier.

Puis le mit dans la poche de sa veste.

Il laissa la valise sur le lit et quitta la chambre.

_"Ne sois pas en retard. Je ne te dis pas de venir seul. Je sais que le vieux renard et le jeune chiot seront sur tes talons._

_Viens vite les sauver, l'As."_

Min-Ho trébucha quand il ouvrit la porte. Il devait avoir l'oreille collée au battant.

Baek Do Shik le dévisagea longuement, mais ne parla pas.

- Allons-y, dit Ji-Hoon avec un sourire triste.

- Où ? demanda Min-Ho.

- _Ahn Sung Si, Hwa Jung_, dit le professeur. "C'est là qu'il nous attend."

Ses longues enjambées l'emmenaient déjà vers l'ascenseur au fond du couloir. Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de le suivre.

_Ahn Sung Si, Hwa Jung._

C'était là qu'ils avaient rencontré le faux "F", dix ans auparavant.

C'était là que Nam Ye Ri était prisonnière, ligotée à une chaise, le visage enveloppé de scotch vert, à côté d'un brasero.

C'était là que Song Kyung Tae avait dit à Yeo Ji-Hoon de tout oublier.

C'était là que le détective, le vengeur et le meurtrier avaient chacun fait un choix.

La voiture filait sur la route vide à cette heure de la nuit.

Baek Do Shik vérifiait son arme sur le siège passager. Min-Ho était au téléphone. Il raccrocha et se pencha entre les deux sièges.

- J'ai des infos sur Kang Jae-Gon, annonça-t-il en hésitant, après un coup d'œil vers le visage impassible du professeur qui conduisait. "Il a laissé une grande partie de ses affaires à la prison, en disant à son compagnon de cellule de les lui garder jusqu'à ce qu'il "revienne". Surtout des livres, de la littérature anglaise."

- _Jack l'éventreur_ ? demanda le Serpent avec ironie.

- _Sherlock Holmes_, en fait. Et puis des BD de comics américains, des histoires de super-héros.

- Avec des femmes en nuisettes.

Min-Ho leva un sourcil interrogateur à cette précision de leur ancien chef.

- Toutes ses victimes étaient en chemises de nuit sexy, expliqua sombrement Ji-Hoon. "Je ne pense pas que c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de barmaids qui arrondissaient leurs fins de moi avec des clients personnels."

- Ce type est un grand malade… grogna Baek Do Shik, écœuré.

La voiture ralentit pour patienter à un feu tricolore, dans un carrefour immense plongé dans la nuit.

_"Viens vite les sauver, l'As."_

Le feu passa au vert et les pneus crissèrent sur l'asphalte quand la voiture s'engagea sur le périphérique en direction de la banlieue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait du flic, de ses relations avec ses collègues, de ses habitudes ? Ses déclarations quand il a été accusé d'être l'incendiaire ?

Min-Ho consulta la tablette sur ses genoux. Les informations trouvées par le détective Lee et le reste de l'équipe s'y téléchargeaient au fur et à mesure.

- Un type plutôt instruit, qui avait l'habitude d'utiliser des mots anglais pour un oui ou pour un non. Ça faisait rire les autres de sa brigade. Les parents morts, pas de femme ou de petite amie, pas d'enfant non plus.

Mon-Ho se rembrunit. Les réverbèrent alignés sur le bord de la route jetaient sur son visage des lueurs blafardes, par alternances.

- En fait, c'était plutôt un bon flic, apparemment, dit-il presque à contrecœur. "Dédié à son boulot, impliqué. Il avait l'habitude de se rendre sur les tombes des victimes qui n'avaient pas de famille et d'y laisser des fleurs. C'est plutôt son partenaire, celui qui l'a coffré, qui avait mauvaise réputation."

- Fleurs… _Flowers_… murmura Ji-Hoon.

Sa main droite glissait machinalement sur le volant tandis que son pouce gauche frottait sa lèvre supérieure.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moment précis, un rapport qui dit qu'il a pété un câble un jour ou une rumeur à son sujet ?

Min-ho secoua le menton.

- Non, rien. C'était le genre à verser une larme sur les lieux du crime, pas le style de détective qui s'énerve et menace d'arracher la tête du coupable.

- Je comprends rien… marmonna Baek Do Shik en se renfonçant dans le siège.

L'horloge de la voiture indiquait 23:49:07 quand ils prirent le dernier virage.

- On y est… souffla Min-Ho.

L'entrepôt était toujours là.

Un peu plus en ruines, peut-être avec davantage de détritus dans la cour devant.

Tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc épais, qui scintillait.

Ji-Hoon sortit de la voiture et repoussa lentement la portière. Son haleine se condensait dans la nuit.

- Oh. Il neige, dit Min-Ho en sentant un flocon toucher sa joue.

Baek Do Shik prit une longue respiration et échangea un regard avec le professeur.

- Entrons, dit celui-ci.

Il n'avait pas sorti son arme. Ses bras pendaient à côté des poches de sa veste noire au col relevé.

Les portes ne grincèrent pas quand ils ouvrirent. Il y avait une forte odeur d'huile. Ils avancèrent prudemment entre les machines et les étagères, en direction de la lueur rouge.

Le brasero était presque éteint quand ils arrivèrent au bout de l'entrepôt. Quelques braises pétillaient encore au fond du tonneau. C'était leur lumière qu'ils avaient vu.

Baek Do Shik et Park Min-Ho s'immobilisèrent au pilier où autrefois s'était arrêté Yeo Ji-Hoon.

Le professeur fit seul les derniers pas.

Il y avait deux chaises disposées en miroir de chaque côté du brasero.

_Vides._

Sur l'une était posée une boucle d'oreille transparente comme une goutte de pluie.

Sur l'autre, un ours en peluche.

_Ye Ri._

_Seong Hee._

Le téléphone portable de Ji-Hoon vibra contre son cœur.

Il le sortit de sa poche en tâtonnant, s'y prit à deux fois pour le déverrouiller et lire le message.

_A toi de choisir, détective._

_Si tu cours toujours derrière ton ennemi…_

_Ou si tu viens sauver les victimes._

Il essaya de respirer, ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer. Il perçut le mouvement des deux autres derrière lui et leva la main pour les arrêter.

Ils se figèrent, leurs yeux anxieusement fixés sur lui.

Ji-Hoon se revit ce jour-là. Il s'élançait derrière l'homme qu'il croyait être "F", laissant derrière lui Nam Ye Ri toujours prisonnière, suffoquant sous son masque de plastique vert.

_L'homme qui ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance, oubliant de sauver la femme qui avait voulu le sauver._

Il crispa sa main sur son torse.

Quelque chose lui faisait tellement mal à l'intérieur, comme si son ennemi, de loin, resserrait ses griffes sur lui, les enfonçant dans sa chair, tourmentant son esprit jusqu'à la folie.

Il consulta sa montre. Elle indiquait 00:05:15.

Le téléphone vibra encore une fois.

_Si tu es le vengeur_

_La boucle d'oreille te guidera jusqu'au meurtrier_

_Si tu es le détective_

_L'ours en peluche te mènera à ce que tu cherches_

Il avala sa salive.

Ses oreilles tintaient.

_Ye Ri_

_Seong Hee_

Il ferma les yeux, puis remit le téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il raffermit sa voix.

- _Hyung_. Min-Ho.

- Oui ?

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent immédiatement.

- Le jeu de piste continue. La boucle d'oreille est un indice. Il y en a sûrement d'autres. Faites venir l'équipe médico-légale, passez-moi tout l'entrepôt au peigne fin. Je compte sur vous !

- Compris ! répondit aussitôt le jeune détective en s'élançant vers la chaise sur laquelle brillait la goutte laiteuse.

Baek Do Shik sonda le visage du professeur.

- _Vous_ ? précisa-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. "Où vas-_tu_ ?"

Les yeux sombres de Ji-Hoon plongèrent jusqu'à son âme.

- Je compte sur vous, répéta-t-il.

Sa voix n'avait pas de timbre.

Puis il passa à côté du vieux détective et rafla l'ours en peluche avant retourner vers les portes en courant.

-Hé ! Où va-t-il ? balbutia Min-Ho qui venait de se retourner. "Hé ! Attendez-nous !"

Il s'élança à la suite du professeur – puis s'arrêta brusquement.

A l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, le moteur ronfla et de la neige gicla contre les vitres brisées quand la voiture fit demi-tour avec violence.

Min-Ho laissa tomber ses bras, abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il ne nous a pas attendus… Où va-t-il ?

Baek Do Shik eut un frisson, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il cligna des yeux. Toucha sa poche, glissa la main dans son blouson.

- Ailleurs, dit-il d'une voix sombre, au bout de quelques secondes.

Ses petits yeux contemplaient le téléphone de Ji-Hoon, posé dans sa paume.


	23. F

L'homme gara la voiture à l'angle de la rue. Il coupa le moteur et arrêta les essuie-glaces.

Il neigeait.

Des flocons épais, comme des fleurs en cristal, qui tombaient sur la ville et ne fondaient pas.

Yeo Ji-Hoon tendit la main et ramassa l'ours en peluche assis sur le siège passager. Il le tint devant lui et sourit tristement.

- Quand tout sera terminé, tu seras très loin, dit-il. Tâche de sourire jusqu'à la fin.

Il retourna le jouet et défit la fermeture éclair dans le dos.

Outre les indications pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, la cachette contenait un collier de femme presque identique à celui qu'il avait offert à sa fiancée, dix-sept ans auparavant.

Mais le pendentif n'était pas en forme de violon.

C'était les lettres du mot "_faith_".

Ji-Hoon crispa son poing dessus, puis quitta la voiture, l'ours en peluche toujours à la main. Il remonta jusqu'au bout de la rue.

Il était maintenant 02:04:58.

Ses pas craquaient dans la neige, seul bruit feutré dans la nuit.

Il trouva l'immeuble en construction et entra en suivant les indications du papier.

_Jusqu'en haut._

_Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus aller plus loin_

Il faisait tellement froid, dans l'immeuble sans murs. D'un étage à l'autre, il apercevait la rue d'en face à travers les piliers métalliques et les matériaux de construction recouverts de bâches.

_Depuis combien de temps les as-tu amenées ici ? Leur as-tu donné à manger ? Ont-elles assez chaud ? Seong Hee pleure-t-elle toujours ? Ye Ri…_

_Oh, faites qu'elles soient en vie…_

Il accéléra le pas, monta quatre à quatre les dernières marches jusqu'au toit, les coudes au corps.

L'immeuble était situé en plein quartier de gratte-ciels, plus petits que les hauts buildings plongés dans l'obscurité.

Un grand panneau publicitaire, défectueux, éclairait le toit d'une lueur blafarde, un peu bleutée, comme un vieil écran de télévision éteint.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, pour examiner les lieux, se préparer à… il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir, mais…

- Bienvenue, Ji-Hoon, dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se retourna lentement.

L'homme que l'on surnommait "F" était devant lui.

Le tueur en série qu'il avait poursuivi presque toute sa carrière.

Le meurtrier obsédé par les femmes et leurs visages, qui tuait toujours le vendredi.

Le monstre invisible qui avait provoqué la haine d'un jeune homme désespéré, causé la mort de sa fiancée, et l'avait entraîné dans sa folie.

Le ravisseur de Ye Ri et de Seong Hee.

Son ennemi.

Il ne ressemblait à aucune des images que Ji-Hoon avait formées dans son esprit au cours de la chasse.

C'était un vieil homme avec des lunettes rondes et un gilet en laine à gros losanges, comme un bon vieux grand-père. Il soulevait son chapeau pour saluer le professeur.

- Kang Jae-Gon ? dit Ji-Hoon presque timidement.

- C'est moi-même. Je vois que tu as fait le bon choix, cette fois, l'As.

Ji-Hoon jeta le collier aux pieds de l'homme, d'un geste vif, provoquant.

Son cœur s'était mis à bouillonner, lentement, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long cauchemar.

- C'est à vous, je crois ? Ne rangez pas vos saletés dans les jouets de ma fille.

Le meurtrier eut un petit rire amusé.

Il était très calme, lui.

Il se pencha et ramassa le collier en prenant son temps. Pendant un instant, Ji-Hoon voulut lui sauter à la gorge et le plaquer au sol, lui faire cracher où était sa famille;

Il ne bougea pas.

C'était un jeu dangereux.

Elles étaient peut-être ici. Peut-être ailleurs. Peut-être risquaient-elles encore plus leurs vies s'il jouait pas le jeu cruel de "F".

- C'est bien. Je vois que tu as appris à réfléchir avec les années, dit le tueur en remettant ses lunettes en place, l'air satisfait. "Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu perdes tout par impatience, Ji-Hoon. Alors que tu es déjà arrivé jusqu'ici…"

- Où sont-elles ? gronda le professeur. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir seul ici ? Où menait la boucle d'oreille ?

Un autre gloussement de rire.

- ça t'embête, hein ? Je suppose que tu as mis ton tandem de limiers dessus, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils viendront ici. La piste est simplement plus longue. Ils seront juste – un peu – en retard. Tu as fait le bon choix, Ji-Hoon. Je suis impressionné.

Quelque chose dans le ton de l'homme empêcha Ji-Hoon de riposter avec d'autres questions impérieuses. Ses yeux sondaient le toit, inlassablement, pendant qu'il parlait.

Mais il faisait sombre, la neige tombait, et il ne pouvait pas constamment détourner son regard.

- Choix ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il y a plus là-derrière, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, exactement ? Qu'est-ce que nous n'avons pas compris ?

"F" enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur le bord de sa manche.

- Ah, de la buée, se plaignit-il.

Il fit quelques pas, épousseta la bâche qui recouvrait un tas de barres en métal, et s'assit dessus.

- Comprendre, hein… Ji-Hoon. Quand tu arrivais sur une scène de crime, est-ce que tu ne ressentais pas cela, toi aussi ? _Pourquoi personne n'est-il venu les sauver ?_ Cette femme n'avait-elle pas de gens qui se souciaient d'elle ? _Pourquoi a-t-elle dû attendre d'être morte pour que l'on s'occupe d'elle ? _Les visages des victimes sont tellement tristes…

Le professeur hocha prudemment le menton.

- Je pensais ça tout le temps, continua Kang Jae-Gon en le regardant dans les yeux. "C'était comme une gangrène. Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir, nous, les détectives. Ramasseur d'âmes, comme d'autres le sont des poubelles. Je voulais réveiller les vivants. Leur dire de prendre soin de ceux qui les entouraient avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je voulais changer l'expression sur le visage des victimes, voir de la reconnaissance, de la vie.

_Feeling._

Ji-Hoon sentit ses lèvres se crisper et s'efforça de ne pas laisser échapper son habituelle expression sardonique.

- C'est pour ça que tu les as tuées ?

Le vieil homme secoua le menton.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Je n'ai pas tué la première. Je l'ai laissée sauter par la fenêtre, s'échapper, puis j'ai défait les bandages de gaze sur son visage…

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, tout va bien, maintenant. Je suis policier", cita Ji-Hoon avec ironie. La pauvre fille est internée.

F releva les yeux et son regard transperça le professeur, glacé.

- A cause de _qui_ ? J'étais un monstre dégénéré, à mettre en danger une personne que je devais protéger, mais tu as été bien pire. Tu t'en es servi d'appât.

_Freak._

Le meurtrier se leva et fit quelques pas sur le toit recouvert de neige. Il n'y avait pas d'autres empreintes que les leurs. Ye Ri et Seong Hee avaient été emmenées avant que la neige commence à tomber ou elles n'étaient pas là du tout.

Ji-Hoon serra les dents.

- Tu n'as pas tué celle-ci, mais les autres, oui ! La fille qui envoyait de l'argent à ses parents, la jeune sœur qui te prenait pour le petit ami parfait… et toutes ces femmes dont tu nous as envoyés les portraits ? Où sont leurs corps ? Qui étaient-elles ?

- Est-ce que tu vois l'ironie, Ji-Hoon ? La façon dont tourne ce monde ? Personne ne se souciait d'elles. Barmaids, étudiantes en déchéance… des gamines qui n'auraient pas dû être seules, qu'on aurait dû conseiller, protéger. Même le vengeur, celui qui a tué ta fiancée… tu le sais, au fond de toi, Ji-Hoon, n'est-ce pas ? _Où était-il, tout ce temps, quand elle vivait ?_ Est-ce que ce n'est pas cette culpabilité qui l'a rendu fou – et pas le besoin de te faire comprendre ce que ressentaient les victimes ? _Pourquoi personne n'a pu te décrire mon visage, Ji-Hoon ?_ J'étais tout le temps avec elles. Elles m'aimaient.

_Friend._

Le professeur avala sa salive. Il se sentait nauséeux. Etait-ce le froid ? Les conséquences de ces deux derniers jours ? Les confidences faites sur un ton calme, presque plaintif ? Il ferma ses poings, espérant que réveiller ses doigts engourdis l'aiderait à rester concentrer.

- Ton partenaire ? Est-ce qu'il s'en est rendu compte ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il t'a mis sur le dos l'incendie ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre preuve contre toi pour les meurtres ?

Le meurtrier éclata d'un rire sincère.

- Oh non ! Ce crétin était bien trop égoïste et bien trop mauvais flic pour découvrir ça – ou même l'imaginer ! C'est lui qui a mis le feu à cette baraque. Un accident. Il était saoul comme un chien errant, la plupart du temps. J'aurais pu m'en apercevoir et arrêter le feu, si j'avais été en patrouille avec lui, mais… c'était vendredi, ce jour-là. J'avais rendez-vous ailleurs.

Ji-Hoon frissonna, sentant son malaise grandir.

- Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de t'accuser et de fournir des fausses preuves ?

- Mon alibi était avec une jolie orpheline de vingt ans, à qui la peur faisait un encore plus joli sourire. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le donner. Il ne m'aimait pas trop, tu sais. Alors pour sauver sa peau, il m'a fait arrêter.

_Framed_.

Le vieil homme se rapprocha et Ji-Hoon se raidit.

- J'ai été très surpris d'apprendre que j'avais "encore frappé", une fois en prison. Le gosse fou qui m'a imité a eu plus de chance que moi, quand même… il a presque vu ce que je cherchais…

Il fit danser le collier en argent dans l'obscurité blanchâtre du toit.

- Quelqu'un qui était à deux doigts de la sauver. Un sentiment vrai. De la _foi_. Cette fille a tenu bon jusqu'à la dernière minute, parce qu'elle pensait que tu allais la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à prétendre qu'elle était déjà morte.

Le collier se reflétait dans ses lunettes rondes, éthéré.

- Je t'ai observé toutes ces années, Yeo Ji-Hoon. Le détective. Le Monstre. Le professeur. Nous sommes comme les deux faces d'une même pièce de monnaie, tu ne trouves pas ? Toi qui étais connu pour être cruel et insensible, mais qui n'a jamais tué. Et moi qu'on traitait toujours de cœur tendre, qui a éteint de mes propres mains le souffle de toutes ces femmes.

Ji-Hoon ne répondit pas.

Le vieil homme sortit sa montre de la poche de son manteau et la regarda.

- Presque quatre heures du matin. C'est bientôt l'aube, dit-il. "Es-tu prêt, Yeo Ji-Hoon ? Je veux voir le visage de cette femme quand tu déferas les bandes de scotch et qu'elle verra que tu es venu la sauver."

- Et ensuite tu nous laisseras partir ? Comme ça, simplement ?

Un petit sourire plia le coin de la bouche de "F".

- Non, bien sûr. Quelqu'un doit mourir, Ji-Hoon, tu le sais bien.


	24. A l'Aube

Une toute petite étoile de lumière rose et dorée perçait le ciel, très loin, entre les gratte-ciels.

La nuit épaisse lentement s'ouvrait comme l'objectif d'un appareil photo, se teignant d'indigo et de pourpre.

C'était l'aube.

Il ne neigeait plus.

Yeo Ji-Hoon était debout sur le toit de l'immeuble, au bord du vide.

En face de lui, F avait enlevé la bâche qui recouvrait Ye Ri et Seong Hee, toutes deux endormies et ligotées sur des chaises. Il termina la deuxième injection, puis se redressa et sourit au professeur.

- Dans un instant elles seront réveillées, dit-il. C'est l'heure. Tu peux t'approcher.

La neige s'écrasa, glacée, sous ses genoux, quand Ji-Hoon se laissa tomber à côté de Ye Ri pour défaire les cordes qui meurtrissaient la jeune femme. La tête de Seong Hee était toujours penchée sur sa poitrine, ses longues boucles défaites, mais quand il eut retiré le bandeau adhésif et les liens, elle ne semblait pas blessée.

- Ye Ri… Ye Ri… Ye Ri…

Ses doigts étaient gourds et attrapaient mal le scotch vert. Il chercha autour de lui quelque chose. Il n'avait rien, pas même un couteau. Son arme de service était restée dans la voiture, selon l'ordre du ravisseur.

Il déchira encore une autre bande de plastique vert, frénétiquement.

- Ye Ri, c'est moi… tu m'entends ? Je suis là ! Je suis là…

Sa joue était chaude.

Il arracha le dernier morceau, prit le visage de sa femme dans ses mains.

- Ye Ri…

Elle était si pâle. Il lui embrassa le front, le nez, les lèvres.

- Ye Ri, réveille-toi ! C'est fini… c'est fini…

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, embuaient ses yeux. Il repoussa les cheveux emmêlés, lissa les traces de larmes et les marques rouges laissées par la colle.

- Ye Ri… Ye Ri…

Son cœur se brisait.

Derrière lui, le tueur en série observait la scène en silence. La fumée de sa cigarette montait dans la lumière translucide de l'aurore.

- Ji-Hoon…

Elle tressaillit.

Ses paupières palpitèrent et ses yeux perdus se posèrent avec hésitation sur lui.

- Ye Ri !

Elle ne sembla pas réaliser pendant un instant, puis quelque chose qui avait la forme d'un sourire fragile se fraya lentement un passage à travers ses larmes et sa grimace de peur et de douleur.

Il l'embrassa, puis la serra contre lui, très fort – très très fort.

- C'est fini, mon amour… c'est fini…

Elle agrippa les pans de sa veste, dans son dos, et sanglota sans retenue.

Il y eut un mouvement à côté d'eux. Presque imperceptible.

Ils se tournèrent ensemble. Ji-Hoon étendit le bras vers la petite fille qui s'éveillait et la cueillit de sa chaise. Ye Ri laissa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, mais sa main vint envelopper l'enfant de l'autre côté et l'attirer vers eux.

- Appa ? chuchota Seong Hee, étonnée, ses yeux encore remplis de sommeil.

- Je suis là, répondit-il doucement.

Elle se blottit entre eux, dans le creux de leurs bras, dans l'ombre chaude de la veste de son père.

- C'est le matin ?

Ji-Hoon hocha la tête.

- Oui, mon trésor.

- Il a beaucoup neigé, murmura Ye Ri en reniflant malgré son sourire.

Et pendant quelques instants, alors que l'or de l'aube s'élevait entre les gratte-ciels, le monde ne fut que paix.

Puis le vieil homme à lunettes se racla la gorge derrière eux.

- Il est presque l'heure, Yeo Ji-Hoon, dit-il.

Le professeur ferma les yeux – peut-être pour éviter le regard interrogateur de Ye Ri, ou peut-être pour contrôler sa voix – puis il déposa ses deux femmes sur la neige. Il enleva son manteau et prit quelque chose dans la poche avant de le mettre soigneusement sur les épaules de Ye Ri.

- Qu'est-ce… q-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? balbutia celle-ci.

Il sourit, ne répondit pas.

- Allons, dit le meurtrier en jetant son mégot et en l'éteignant sous son talon.

Ji-Hoon prit la main de la petite fille pelotonnée contre Ye Ri.

- Tu te rappelles que je t'avais promis une surprise de Séoul ?

Elle hocha le menton.

- Ta-dam, chuchota Ji-Hoon en lui tendant la petite boite enrubannée. "Ouvre-le."

Elle défit le papier, ouvrit le coffret de verre.

- Oohh.

- C'est un vrai sifflet de détective, tu sais, dit Ji-Hoon. Quand tu souffles de ce côté-ci, ce sont des ultra-sons. Personne d'autre ne peut entendre, sauf ton chien policier. Et de ce côté, tu peux avertir les gens ou appeler s'il y a du danger.

Seong Hee sourit.

Son petit visage était maculé de traces de cambouis et il y avait du scotch encore dans ses cheveux embrouillés, mais ses yeux pétillèrent d'une joie innocente, comme seul un enfant peut le faire au milieu de la tempête.

- Merci, Appa !

Il se pencha, lui caressa la joue, puis embrassa son front.

- Sois bien sage, Seong Hee, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement, puis sembla réaliser l'absurdité de la phrase – l'absurdité des lieux.

- Où vas-tu ? supplia Ye Ri à ce moment-là.

Ji-Hoon étendit les bras.

- Venez, toutes les deux.

Elles se jetèrent dans ses bras ensemble, le serrèrent à l'étouffer. Puis il les repoussa gentiment. Releva une mèche qui cachait les yeux de Ye Ri, pinça affectueusement le nez de Seong Hee.

- Baek Do Sik et Min-Ho seront bientôt là, dit-il. N'ayez pas peur.

Il se redressa.

Ye Ri se pendit à lui, agrippée à ses jambes.

- No-oon… non…non…noo-on…

- Omma ? bégaya la petite fille, effrayée.

Ji-Hoon enleva les mains de sa femme avec douceur mais fermeté. Il se pencha et chuchota près de son oreille.

- S'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas voir ça… c'est le seul moyen, Ye Ri. Je t'en prie… Regarde-moi, Ye Ri. S'il te plaît. Regarde-moi jusqu'à la fin.

Elle se laissa retomber dans la neige, éperdue, sans forces.

- Seong Hee. Tiens la main de ta mère, d'accord. Et n'aie pas peur.

- Oui, Appa.

Le menton de la petite fille tremblait, mais elle soutint le regard de son père. Il sourit avec fierté et douceur.

- C'est bien, détective Yeo.

Puis il s'avança vers le vieil homme qui attendait au bord du toit et lui tendit ses poignets.

- Ils ne seront pas là à temps, si c'est que tu espères, dit le tueur en série en levant un sourcil réprobateur.

- Je sais, dit Ji-Hoon à voix basse.

Le vieil homme lui entoura les bras avec la corde, puis serra le nœud.

- C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur hocha le menton.

- Oui. Mais tiens ta promesse.

- Je la tiendrais, dit le vieil homme avec satisfaction.

Il sortit de la poche de son manteau un large ruban noir en tissu.

Ye Ri laissa étouffer un gémissement derrière eux. Ils entendirent Seong Hee lui murmurer des mots réconfortants, un peu perdue.

- Tu as froid, Omma ?

Le tueur en série eut un petit rire.

- Elle est tellement mignonne ! Peut-être que si j'avais eu un enfant, moi aussi, j'aurais trouvé un autre chemin…

- La culpabilité ne s'en va pas, murmura Ji-Hoon.

Il regardait au-dessus de l'épaule du vieil homme.

_Ses yeux dans les yeux de Ye Ri._

_Pour toujours._

Ses yeux dans les yeux de la femme qui l'avait regardé quand il n'était encore qu'un monstre.

Ses yeux dans les yeux de la femme qui l'aimait, lui qui ne parvenait pas à se pardonner.

La lumière qui naissait entre les gratte-ciels remplissait les cieux de pourpre éclatant, aveuglante et pure.

- Adieu, Yeo Ji-Hoon, dit le meurtrier qu'on avait surnommé F.

Et il commença à enrouler le ruban de tissu noir autour de la tête du professeur, lentement, comme s'il l'enveloppait d'un linceul.

_Ses yeux dans les yeux de Ye Ri._

_Pour toujours._

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Ye Ri, de son nez, dans sa bouche, sans s'arrêter, inlassablement.

- Omma ? Omma, qu'…

Seong Hee se retourna et poussa un cri de frayeur. Elle voulut se lever et courir vers son père, mais sa mère l'attrapa et la piégea contre elle, la serrant à l'étouffer.

- Appa ! Apppa ! APPA ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Apppaaaaa !

Ji-Hoon ne bougea pas.

Ses propres larmes teintaient le linceul qui montait lentement autour de son visage.

_Seong Hee… _

_Pardon…_

_Appa sera toujours près de toi, trésor…_

Le ruban noir cacha le sourire qu'il adressait à la petite fille désespérée qui se débattait dans les bras de sa mère figée comme une statue.

_Ses yeux dans les yeux de Ye Ri._

_Pour toujours._

Seong Hee cessa de se débattre brusquement. Elle ouvrit son poing potelé et considéra une seconde ce qu'il contenait.

Le ruban passa devant les yeux de Ji-Hoon comme un voile d'abord, puis une deuxième fois, plus épais.

La peur monta en lui comme une cascade, fusant, brûlante, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, consumant son cœur, ses organes, ses boyaux.

_Pas la peur de mourir, non._

_Mais de ne plus les voir._

_De les laisser._

_Ye Ri._

_Seong Hee._

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit.

_Le sifflet._

Le sifflet ne cessait de souffler, encore et encore, comme une salve militaire pour les derniers honneurs, comme un appel.

Alors il n'eut plus peur.

Il sentit la lumière chaude de l'aube envelopper ses épaules, comme si elle déchirait l'obscurité.

Pendant un instant, ce fut comme s'il les voyait, devant lui.

_Min-Ho avec son sourire de gamin malicieux._

_Baek Do Shik, les mains dans les poches et sa grimace heureuse._

_Nam Ye Ri qui souriait avec douceur._

_Seong Hee qui sautillait dans la clarté, débordant de vie et de joie._

Puis le coup de feu éclata dans sa poitrine et le son du sifflet s'évanouit.

...

* * *

**_A partir d'ici, c'est vous qui décidez !_**

**_Trois fins vous sont proposées, à vous de choisir celle que vous voulez et/ou celle que vous conseillez aux prochains lecteurs…_**

* * *

**'Carry On'**

_Dans la réalité, après le générique, ce n'est pas la fin, l'histoire continue, douce-amère. Pas toujours comme on le souhaite, en dépit des blessures du passé, mais en s'accrochant à la vie, en regardant vers l'avenir, en croyant que l'espoir existe._

* * *

**'Finale'**

_Ce qui fait qu'une histoire d'amour devient une légende tragique, c'est une fin belle mais inconsolable. C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas "d'après", mais un tout. Une fin où on l'on ne sépare pas deux âmes qui se sont aimées au-delà de tout._

* * *

**'Faith'**

_Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas assez souffert déjà ? Les personnages de notre histoire ont droit au bonheur et à un 'happy end', juste parce qu'on le souhaite – et parce qu'on le peut, c'est une fanfic après tout !_


	25. END song : Carry On

Baek Do Shik devait se poser la question pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

_Ji-Hoon savait-il exactement ce qui allait se passer ?_

_De quoi les deux ennemis avaient-ils discuté pendant les heures précédant l'aube ?_

_Que contenait l'ours en peluche ?_

Ce fut un véritable jeu de piste, en effet.

Sous la chaise de la boucle d'oreille était collée la photo d'une scène de crime entourée de rubalise jaune. Sur les berges de la rivière où l'on avait retrouvé Song Mi Joo, se trouvait un jerrican avec un post-it à l'intérieur, sur lequel était inscrit une adresse. A cette adresse, ils trouvèrent des coordonnées GPS. A l'emplacement des coordonnées, une carte routière avec le nom d'une rue indiqué.

Dans cette rue, la voiture de Ji-Hoon.

Park Min-Ho la dénicha quelques minutes avant que l'escouade atteigne le dernier indice, en traçant l'expéditeur des derniers messages envoyés au portable du professeur.

Soudain, le téléphone de "F" s'était allumé, sans raison.

Le temps qu'ils conduisent à tombeau ouvert dans cette direction, la nuit s'était achevée et l'aube commençait à poindre dans le ciel nocturne, perçant les nuages violets d'une flèche d'or.

Park Min-Ho, le détective Lee et Baek Do Shik arrivèrent les premiers et n'attendirent personne. Ils gravirent les marches quatre à quatre, les mains crispées sur leurs armes de service, haletants.

Ils n'étaient qu'au sixième étage quand ils entendirent le coup de feu.

* * *

**Espoir**

* * *

La longue voiture blanche passa sous les arbres, suivit la courbe de l'allée goudronnée en rose devant la faculté de police et s'arrêta en bas du grand perron.

La jeune fille qui ouvrit la porte côté passager était chargée d'un tas de livres émaillés de post-it surmontés d'une tablette, et d'une besace en cuir qui lui battait les cuisses. Elle portait un béret en crochet et un pull géant en mailles, informe, sur un jean délavé.

Elle trébucha quand l'un des talons effilés de ses bottines heurta le bord du trottoir, exécuta quelques pas paniqués avec un o-o-o-h de funambule amateur, puis reprit son équilibre.

- Bien joué, rit l'homme qui était au volant, en se penchant pour l'apercevoir par la vitre.

Il portait des lunettes de soleil de marque, un complet trois pièces bleu marine et ses favoris gris élégants étaient soigneusement peignés.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'un sac à dos serait une meilleure option ?

La jeune fille fit la moue, puis sourit malicieusement au-dessus de sa pile de livres, tout en enlevant la tablette et en la fourrant en vrac dans sa besace.

- Je m'en sors très bien.

- On dirait moi au même âge, pourtant… marmonna l'homme, amusé.

Elle n'entendit pas, occupée à fouiller dans la poche étroite de son jean, gênée par la chaînette qu'elle portait au cou, au bout de laquelle se balançaient un hibou doré et un sifflet en argent. Une longue boucle d'un noir de corbeau glissa sur son menton. Elle souffla distraitement dessus.

- Merci pour le trajet en voiture, commença-t-elle, je… ha ! J'ai oublié mon portable à la maison !

- C'est malin. C'est tous ces trucs chimiques que tu te mets sur la tête, j'en suis sûr. C'est quoi, cette mèche bleue ? _Qui_ as-tu cru ? C'est pas la dernière mode. Quoi, la semaine prochaine, tu vas être blonde avec une mèche carotte ?

- Abeoji ! Tu te moques de moi ! protesta-t-elle en trépignant. "Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de _ma_ mode ? Je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux !"

- Désolé, gloussa l'homme. "Je viens te chercher, ce soir ?"

- Non, justement. Je vais chez Min Ji-ae, on va étudier de vieilles affaires.

- A qui a-t-elle piqué les dossiers ?

- C'est sa mère qui les ramenées du bureau des procureurs. Bref, si Omma me cherche en revenant de _Ha Neul_, dis-lui qu'elle appelle chez _Unnie. _Je dormirais là-bas.

L'homme plissa les yeux.

- Y'aura pas de garçons à cette étude du soir ?

- Abeoji !

- Okay, okay, compris. A demain.

Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à travers la vitre qu'il remontait, puis redressa la bretelle de sa besace et s'attaqua aux marches, embarrassée par la pile de manuels.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec amour, toujours émerveillé par cette énergie joyeuse et inépuisable.

Elle avait hérité de sa mère sa mignonne bouche et son nez rond. De son père, elle avait les yeux en amandes aux cils sombres et au regard vif.

Des deux, un caractère têtu et volontaire, un esprit sagace et un cœur généreux.

Une autre jeune fille vint la rejoindre et prit une partie des livres. Elles passèrent sous le porche et disparurent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Bonne journée, princesse, dit l'homme resté seul au volant.

Il remit le moteur en marche, embraya et la voiture termina le tour de l'esplanade sous le soleil qui étincelait.

- Merci pour votre travail, détective ! le saluèrent avec respect les gardes à l'entrée, pendant que la barrière se levait.

- Vous venez donner une conférence, aujourd'hui ? demanda celui qui était du côté chauffeur, tandis que l'autre surveillait le mécanisme.

L'homme sourit. Son index orné d'une chevalière en argent pianotait distraitement sur le volant.

- Non, je dépose ma fille à l'école. Ces gamines ! Elle a oublié son portable…

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire porter le hibou de prévention, à cet âge, déplora le garde le plus proche avec compassion. "La mienne est insupportable."

- Oh, elle le porte toujours, dit le détective. "C'est juste que la mère de sa copine va nous envoyer une facture de téléphone carabinée."

Le garde leva un sourcil surpris, mais n'osa pas rien ajouter.

- Bonne journée, lança l'homme quand le passage fut dégagé.

- Bonne journée, détective ! répondirent les deux gardes en saluant avec ensemble.

La voiture blanche s'arrêta le temps de surveiller la route avant de s'y engager, puis disparut dans un grondement de moteur.

- Whaah, la pauvre gosse, lança l'autre garde en traversant sur la pointe des pieds. "A vingt ans, être surveillée à ce point, ça doit pas être la fête tous les jours !"

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- C'est la fille du détective Park, elle doit être gâtée plus que n'importe quelle autre, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est peut-être l'as des as, mais il est bien connu pour avoir le cœur tendre en dehors des enquêtes qu'il mène.

* * *

**Leçon du passé**

* * *

Le professeur éteignit les lumières de la salle et mit en marche le vidéo projecteur. Il se racla la gorge.

- Ce trimestre, nous allons nous pencher sur le profil de "F", un tueur en série qui a défrayé la chronique, épouvanté les masses et donné du fil à retordre à nos rangs pendant presque vingt ans.

- Sérieusement ? Que glandait la police de l'époque ?

- C'est quoi ce surnom super laid ?

- "F" est un cas extrêmement compliqué, vous verrez, continua le professeur en ignorant le murmure qui courait dans l'amphithéâtre. "Il y a un détective qui l'a traqué pendant presque toute sa carrière, dont vous reconnaîtrez peut-être le nom car la plupart des études de votre manuel du "profil criminel" ont été écrites par lui.

Il ramassa la télécommande et fit apparaître une nouvelle photo.

On y voyait les bords d'une rivière, plongés dans un épais brouillard, une équipe médicale en train de faire son boulot dans les délimitations de rubalise jaune, et ce qui devait être le cadavre d'une femme en nuisette rouge, la tête enveloppée dans un sac poubelle.

Le professeur amena le pointeur rouge sur un jeune homme en blouson de cuir noir qui mâchait du chewing-gum, les mains dans les poches de son jean, en examinant le corps. Il avait la tête un peu penchée de côté, des yeux sombres et vifs, et un sourire ironique qui découvrait ses dents de loup.

- Qui est "Super Sexy Oppa" ? chuchotèrent des filles dans la cinquième rangée.

- Yeo Ji-Hoon, surnommé le "Monstre", dit le professeur en levant les yeux au ciel devant le surnom immédiat. "C'était le spécialiste de "F" et ce fut aussi celui qui permit son arrestation. Je faisais partie des forces impliquées à l'époque, et je peux vous garantir que ce n'était pas le premier détective venu."

Il ouvrit d'autres fenêtres, laissant les élèves commenter à voix basse les différentes scènes de crime qui apparaissaient, puis s'arrêta sur une nouvelle photo.

Monsieur "Super Sexy" portait maintenant une fine petite moustache et un costume trois pièces foncé. Il était plus vieux – peut-être trente-cinq ans – et ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus tristes.

- La _Division des affaires spéciales TEN_ a été dirigée par lui pendant trois ans, continuait le professeur. Je vous renverrai à ce sujet consulter votre manuel d'histoire de la police à la page des "organisations spéciales et mesures de sécurité exceptionnelles." Ce qui nous intéresse à son sujet, c'est la façon dont il a cerné le criminel.

Quelqu'un leva la main dans la série de sièges à droite.

- Allez-vous l'inviter pour une conférence ?

Le professeur secoua la tête.

- Non. Yeo Ji-Hoon a payé de sa vie pour arrêter "F", il y a seize ans.

Il y eut un "oh" collectif de déception, vite calmé par un coup d'œil d'avertissement du professeur.

- Si vous voulez en savoir davantage à ce sujet, vous vous rendrez aux archives nationales de la police, et vous demanderez à voir le dossier du kidnapping de Yeo Seong Hee.

D'autres murmures suivirent, intrigués.

- C'était qui, ça ?

- Rencontrer la légende en personne aurait été tellement plus passionnant qu'une étude de cas sur grand écran… chuchota un gars dans la rangée la plus haute.

- Tu parles ! ça vaut mieux que d'aller fouiner dans la poussière des archives !

- Voici des images des lieux où ont été retrouvées les victimes attribuées à "F", reprit le professeur en changeant de nouveau les photos et les documents à l'aide de la télécommande. "Le tueur en série a été surnommé ainsi parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'assassiner des femmes – _female_, en anglais – et qu'il le faisait le vendredi – _Friday_ . C'était un fétichiste des visages, un autre mot anglais commençant également par f."

- _Face_, traduisit un étudiant du premier rang.

- Tout à fait. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le meurtrier laisse presque toujours les corps dans des lieux de passage fréquent. Une idée sur ce que cela peut signifier ?

- Il nargue la police ? Il veut souligner leur incompétence à l'empêcher de récidiver ? proposa une fille du troisième rang.

- Il veut s'éloigner du lieu du crime et mettre en évidence qu'il y a eu un meutre pour créer un maximum de confusion dans les médias, et ainsi ralentir l'enquête, lança un étudiant de la rangée de sièges à gauche.

Le professeur hocha le menton.

- Une autre question, avant que nous lisions la première analyse faite par le détective Yeo, après qu'il soit établi qu'il s'agissait de meurtres en série.

Les étudiants se concentrèrent.

- Les quinze femmes – ainsi que les trois hommes et les deux enfants de sexe mâle – qui furent assassinés par "F" eurent les yeux bandés au moment de leur mort. Qu'est-ce que cela vous dit sur la personnalité du criminel ?

- Quinze, ça fait _fifteen_, non ? Et cinq… _five_… whaa, ce mec était complètement omnubilé par la lettre -f-… chuchotèrent deux gars de la dixième rangée.

Une fille leva la main dans le deuxième rang.

- C'est peut-être un symbole religieux ? Par exem…

- C'est plutôt une crainte de voir la mort en face dans le regard de la victime ! coupa un étudiant derrière elle.

- Tout simplement pour qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas s'ils s'échappaient ! intervint un autre.

- Au "moment de leur mort", c'est quoi que t'as pas compris dans la question ? se moqua son voisin.

Le professeur s'humecta les lèvres. Il chercha la télécommande.

- Nous… commença-t-il.

- S'il vous plaît, Professeur Lee ?

Les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix.

La jeune fille aux boucles d'oreilles transparentes s'était levée au milieu de l'amphithéatre.

- Il leur bandait les yeux parce que c'était le moment où elles réalisaient qu'on les avait abandonnés et pour que ce dernier regard de reproche aille à la bonne personne, pas à lui.

Il y eut un instant de silence étonné.

- "F" était à la recherche d'un sentiment - _feeling_ - qui garantirait une vraie liberté : _freedom_.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Il feuilleta la liste des étudiants posée sur le pupitre.

- C'est exact. Tellement exact que je me demande où vous êtes allée chercher cette réponse parfaite, mademoiselle… ?

- Park Seong Hee, dit la jeune fille. "Je le sais parce que j'étais là le jour où "F" a expliqué pourquoi il tuait. Le jour où il a été arrêté."

Le professeur fit la moue dans le silence stupéfait.

- Vous aviez quoi – cinq ans, à l'époque ? Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Et les confessions de "F" n'ont jamais été diffusées à la télévision ou dans les journeaux, comment pourriez-vous les avoir entendues ?

- Assieds-toi, Seong Hee… supplia l'amie assise à côté d'elle, rouge comme une tomate.

Le regard de la jeune fille soutint ceui du professeur. Le rayon du vidéo-projecteur passait sur elle, comme un halo, découpant sa silhouette en ombre sur l'écran où l'on voyait le détective Yeo sur les berges de la rivière embrumée.

- J'avais quatre ans et une semaine. Chacun de ses mots est resté gravé dans ma mémoire, reprit-elle d'une voix dure. "Chaque expression de son visage répugnant. C'est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Parce que je veux tout apprendre sur ce qu'il a fait, qui il était – pourquoi il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tuer mon père, ce jour-là."

Le professeur plissa les yeux.

- Vous êtes la fille de Yeo Ji-Hoon ?

Sa main tâtonna à la recherche de la télécommande et son pouce fit glisser les fenêtres jusqu'à un dossier intitulé '_Finale_'.

Un silence profond avait rempli l'amphithéâtre.

La première photo qui s'ouvrit sur l'écran était celle d'une petite fille aux longues couettes noires en désordre, en collants déchirés. Son robe rose fermée par un bouton en forme de fraise était maculée de poussière et son petit visage barbouillé de larmes et de traces de cambouis, tordu par un chagrin inconsolable. Il restait un bout de scotch froissé dans ses cheveux. Elle était dans les bras d'un jeune détective qui pleurait lui aussi, sans retenue, ses doigts ornés d'une grosse bague en argent enroulés autour d'une chaussure d'enfant.

Derrière eux, on distinguait une civière recouverte d'un drap et un homme aux favoris frisottés, l'air désespéré, qui soutenait une femme enveloppée d'une couverture.

La femme était de dos, on ne voyait pas son visage.

A côté d'eux, deux policiers emmenaient un vieil homme menotté, ses lunettes rondes sur le nez, habillé d'un gilet en laines à losanges. Il s'était arrêté et regardait la scène d'un air bienveillant.

Il y avait de la rubalise jaune et des débris de plastique vert partout sur l'asphalte éclaboussé de sang et de neige.

* * *

**Pluie d'automne**

* * *

Le vendredi, Park Min-Ho savait toujours où il trouverait sa femme.

Il gara la voiture dans le parking souterrain, puis prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall de la maison funéraire. Il leva les yeux quand il fut sous le lustre, au milieu du dessin du sol marbré.

Elle était à l'étage, àl'endroit habituel. Il l'apercevait à travers les arabesques du balcon.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et gravit lentement l'escalier .

Elle le devina plutôt qu'elle ne l'entendit, se tourna vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait et sourit.

Son sourire était toujours la plus belle chose du monde, même si ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Min-Ho.

- Je suis là, Noona, répondit-il en se penchant pour lui embrasser la joue.

Le vendredi, le temps était suspendu seize ans en arrière.

- Seong Hee ne répond pas sur son portable. Je ne veux pas déjà demander la localisation du hibou, mais…

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, sourit à son tour.

- Elle a oublié son portable à la maison, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle dort chez son amie Min Ji-ae ce soir. Elles se sont prévues une bonne grosse pile de vieilles affaires !

- Oh.

Elle hocha la tête, se blottit contre lui. Il tendit son autre main et toucha la vitre en face d'eux.

- _Sunbae_, professeur… nous voici, dit-il.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, tous les deux ? ajouta-t-elle doucement. "Vous ne vous disputez pas ?"

- Oh, j'en suis sûr que si ! Y'a que ces deux-là pour trouver un moyen de se mettre en compétition – même _là-bas_ !

Ye Ri acquiesça, avec un petit rire. Ses boucles d'oreilles transparentes scintillaient, attrapant la lumière du lustre.

Min-Ho s'auto-félicita intérieurement. Il aimait quand elle réussissait à rire, même en contemplant les visages de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus.

Baek Do Shik avait fini par s'en aller, quelques années après la mort de Yeo Ji-Hoon. Le vieux détective, jamais retraité, avait finalement rencontré un couteau fatal au cours d'une descente dans les vieux quartiers de Séoul. Sa chance l'avait quitté – ou peut-être avait-il simplement décidé de la laisser partir...

Il ne s'était jamais remis de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là.

Jusqu'à son dernier jour, il était venu rendre visite à la tombe de Ji-Hoon, pour lui poser les mêmes questions, inlassablement.

Il n'avait plus jamais ri, ou blagué. Plus jamais regardé Ye Ri en face. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il venait la voir, il prenait Seong Hee dans ses bras et se contentait de se promener avec elle sans la poser sur le sol, en lui parlant doucement de son père.

La petite fille écoutait en penchant la tête de côté. Elle avait au cou son collier avec le hibou doré de la protection des enfants, et le sifflet en argent dont le son perçait encore les oreilles du détective. Ses boucles noires avaient blanchi pendant la nuit après le meurtre, et Ye Ri les teignait aux couleurs qui plaisaient à l'enfant, sans jamais protester.

Elle préparait du café – le même café beaucoup trop sucré que Ji-Hoon n'avait jamais su préparer à son goût à elle – et le posait près du vieux détective quand il revenait de la promenade. Seong Hee et lui partageaient la même tasse et, parfois, l'ombre d'un sourire passait sur la face lunaire de Baek Do Shik.

Après son décès, Ye Ri avait accepté la demande en mariage de Min-Ho.

Ça n'avait pas été facile et, souvent par la suite, elle s'était demandé si elle avait eu raison, si Ji-Hoon aurait vraiment approuvé.

Mais Min-Ho n'avait jamais douté de ce qu'il faisait, lui.

Le crush inconscient du rookie pour sa collègue plus âgée s'était mué avec les années en un amour profond et respectueux.

Si Ji-Hoon avait vécu, Park Min-Ho aurait peut-être épousé une des femmes qu'il fréquentait quand son travail lui en laissait le temps. Mais avec le deuil était venu un sens aigu, pressant, de responsabilité.

_Quelqu'un devait protéger Ye Ri._

_Quelqu'un devait être le père de Seong Hee._

Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Baek Do Shik, mais le vieux détective avait deviné. Il s'était installé dans le bureau, sur la chaise en face du jeune homme, et s'était raclé la gorge.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? avait-il grommelé au bout d'un moment.

Min-Ho n'avait pas compris tout de suite.

Baek Do Shik s'était passé une main sur le crane, ébouriffant ses frisettes, embarrassé.

- Il serait reconnaissant, avait-il fini par marmonner, très bas. "Il te donnerait peut-être de son sourcil de capitaine, mais je pense qu'il serait soulagé, dans le fond."

Le père de Min-Ho était mort quelques années auparavant, et la famille adoptive de Ye Ri ne vint pas au mariage, alors ces paroles furent pour le jeune détective la seule bénédiction paternelle qu'il reçut.

C'était suffisant.

- _Sunbae_… vous ne vous ennuyez pas, là-haut ? Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de lycéennes en mini-jupes à surveiller ?

Ye Ri lui donna un coup de coude.

Il rit.

- Professeur, défendez-moi.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es bien trop haut gradé pour réclamer de l'aide ? Ji-Hoon-_ah_, Min-Ho va être nommé directeur des affaires internes de la police, comme l'était le chef Jung. N'es-tu pas fier de lui ?

Derrière le verre, le professeur souriait, la tête penchée de côté, les bras croisés. La plus grande des photos avait été prise un peu avant la naissance de Seong Hee, un jour où ils étaient revenus en pèlerinage aux anciens bureaux de la division TEN. Devant le porche inondé de lumière, Min-Ho avait attrapé l'image de leur chef d'équipe, détendu, souriant, heureux.

Ye Ri aimait cette photo plus que toutes les autres.

Elle toucha la vitre.

- Tu sais qu'il avait le même sourire, ce jour-là ? murmura-t-elle. "Un sourire si paisible. Enfin."

Min-Ho hocha le menton.

- Je sais.

Il sortirent de la maison funéraire par la grande porte, pour aller au café de l'autre côté de la rue, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, la pluie se mit à tomber brusquement, comme un rideau de perles. L'eau et le soleil se mêlèrent, comme autrefois, pétillant sur eux et sur la route.

- Ah, c'est de nouveau l'automne, dit Min-Ho en se servant de sa veste pour protéger Ye Ri qui plissait les yeux, ses mains en protection sur le front.

- Oui ! C'est beau !

Elle riait.

Ils coururent ensemble de l'autre côté de la rue et s'abritèrent à l'entrée du café.

La pluie s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant un éclat neuf sur tout ce qu'elle avait touché.

Des gouttes perlaient sur les voitures et au bord des toits.

- Je me demande s'il pleut comme ça aussi là où ils sont… dit pensivement Min-Ho.

Ye Ri ne répondit pas, mais elle glissa sa main dans celle du détective.

Le ciel était haut et bleu au-dessus d'eux, comme le jour où les membres de la division TEN s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois après cette averse d'automne.

* * *

**FIN**


	26. END 2 : 'Finale'

Baek Do Shik devait se poser la question pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

_Ji-Hoon savait-il exactement ce qui allait se passer ?_

_De quoi les deux ennemis avaient-ils discuté pendant les heures précédant l'aube ?_

_Que contenait l'ours en peluche ?_

Ce fut un véritable jeu de piste, en effet.

Sous la chaise de la boucle d'oreille était collée la photo d'une scène de crime entourée de rubalise jaune. Sur les berges de la rivière où l'on avait retrouvé Song Mi Joo, se trouvait un jerrican avec un post-it à l'intérieur, sur lequel était inscrit une adresse. A cette adresse, ils trouvèrent des coordonnées GPS. A l'emplacement des coordonnées, une carte routière avec le nom d'une rue indiqué.

Dans cette rue, la voiture de Ji-Hoon.

Park Min-Ho la dénicha quelques minutes avant que l'escouade atteigne le dernier indice, en traçant l'expéditeur des derniers messages envoyés au portable du professeur.

Soudain, le téléphone de "F" s'était allumé, sans raison.

Le temps qu'ils conduisent à tombeau ouvert dans cette direction, la nuit s'était achevée et l'aube commençait à poindre dans le ciel nocturne, perçant les nuages violets d'une flèche d'or.

Park Min-Ho, le détective Lee et Baek Do Shik arrivèrent les premiers et n'attendirent personne. Ils gravirent les marches quatre à quatre, les mains crispées sur leurs armes de service, haletants.

Ils n'étaient qu'au sixième étage quand ils entendirent le coup de feu.

* * *

**Hibou**

* * *

La longue voiture blanche passa sous les arbres, suivit la courbe de l'allée goudronnée en rose devant la faculté de police et s'arrêta en bas du grand perron.

La jeune fille qui ouvrit la porte côté passager était chargée d'un tas de livres émaillés de post-it surmontés d'une tablette, et d'une besace en cuir qui lui battait les cuisses. Elle portait un béret en crochet et un pull géant en mailles, informe, sur un jean délavé.

Elle trébucha quand l'un des talons effilés de ses bottines heurta le bord du trottoir, exécuta quelques pas paniqués avec un o-o-o-h de funambule amateur, puis reprit son équilibre.

- Bien joué, rit l'homme qui était au volant, en se penchant pour l'apercevoir par la vitre.

Il portait des lunettes de soleil de marque, un complet trois pièces bleu marine et ses favoris gris élégants étaient soigneusement peignés.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'un sac à dos serait une meilleure option ?

La jeune fille fit la moue, puis sourit malicieusement au-dessus de sa pile de livres, tout en enlevant la tablette et en la fourrant en vrac dans sa besace.

- Je m'en sors très bien.

- On dirait moi au même âge, pourtant… marmonna l'homme, amusé.

Elle n'entendit pas, occupée à fouiller dans la poche étroite de son jean, gênée par la chaînette qu'elle portait au cou, au bout de laquelle se balançaient un hibou doré et un sifflet en argent. Une longue boucle d'un noir de corbeau glissa sur son menton. Elle souffla distraitement dessus.

- Merci pour le trajet en voiture, commença-t-elle, je… ha ! J'ai oublié mon portable à la maison !

- C'est malin. C'est tous ces trucs chimiques que tu te mets sur la tête, j'en suis sûr. C'est quoi, cette mèche bleue ? _Qui_ as-tu cru ? C'est pas la dernière mode. Quoi, la semaine prochaine, tu vas être blonde avec une mèche carotte ?

- Abeoji ! Tu te moques de moi ! protesta-t-elle en trépignant. "Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de _ma_ mode ? Je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux !"

- Désolé, gloussa l'homme. "Je viens te chercher, ce soir ?"

- Non, justement. Je vais chez Min Ji-ae, on va étudier de vieilles affaires.

- A qui a-t-elle piqué les dossiers ?

- C'est sa mère qui les ramenées du bureau des procureurs. Bref, si Ommoni me cherche en revenant de sa réunion des femmes de détectives, dis-lui qu'elle appelle chez _Unnie. _Je dormirais là-bas.

L'homme plissa les yeux.

- Y'aura pas de garçons à cette étude du soir ?

- Abeoji !

- Okay, okay, compris. A demain.

Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à travers la vitre qu'il remontait, puis redressa la bretelle de sa besace et s'attaqua aux marches, embarrassée par la pile de manuels.

Ses boucles d'oreilles transparentes scintillaient sous les rayons du soleil.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec amour, toujours émerveillé par cette énergie joyeuse et inépuisable.

Elle avait hérité de sa mère sa mignonne bouche et son nez rond. De son père, elle avait les yeux en amandes aux cils sombres et au regard vif.

Des deux, un caractère têtu et volontaire, un esprit sagace et un cœur généreux.

Une autre jeune fille vint la rejoindre et prit une partie des livres. Elles passèrent sous le porche et disparurent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Bonne journée, princesse, dit l'homme resté seul au volant.

Il remit le moteur en marche, embraya et la voiture termina le tour de l'esplanade sous le soleil qui étincelait.

- Merci pour votre travail, détective ! le saluèrent avec respect les gardes à l'entrée, pendant que la barrière se levait.

- Vous venez donner une conférence, aujourd'hui ? demanda celui qui était du côté chauffeur, tandis que l'autre surveillait le mécanisme.

L'homme sourit. Son index orné d'une chevalière en argent pianotait distraitement sur le volant.

- Non, je dépose ma fille à l'école. Ces gamines ! Elle a oublié son portable…

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas leur faire porter le hibou de prévention, à cet âge, déplora le garde le plus proche avec compassion. "La mienne est insupportable."

- Oh, elle le porte toujours, dit le détective. "C'est juste que la mère de sa copine va nous envoyer une facture de téléphone carabinée."

Le garde leva un sourcil surpris, mais n'osa pas rien ajouter.

- Bonne journée, lança l'homme quand le passage fut dégagé.

- Bonne journée, détective ! répondirent les deux gardes en saluant avec ensemble.

La voiture blanche s'arrêta le temps d'un coup d'oeil sur la route avant de s'y engager, puis disparut dans un grondement de moteur.

- Whaah, la pauvre gosse, lança l'autre garde en traversant sur la pointe des pieds. "A vingt ans, être surveillée à ce point, ça doit pas être la fête tous les jours !"

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- C'est la fille du détective Park, elle doit être gâtée plus que n'importe quelle autre, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est peut-être l'as des as, mais il est bien connu pour avoir le cœur tendre en dehors des enquêtes qu'il mène.

* * *

**Une paire de boucles d'oreilles**

* * *

Le professeur éteignit les lumières de la salle et mit en marche le vidéo projecteur. Il se racla la gorge.

- Ce trimestre, nous allons nous pencher sur le profil de "F", un tueur en série qui a défrayé la chronique, épouvanté les masses et donné du fil à retordre à nos rangs pendant presque vingt ans.

- Sérieusement ? Que glandait la police de l'époque ?

- C'est quoi ce surnom super laid ?

- "F" est un cas extrêmement compliqué, vous verrez, continua le professeur en ignorant le murmure qui courait dans l'amphithéâtre. "Il y a un détective qui l'a traqué pendant presque toute sa carrière, dont vous reconnaîtrez peut-être le nom car la plupart des études de votre manuel du "profil criminel" ont été écrites par lui.

Il ramassa la télécommande et fit apparaître une nouvelle photo.

On y voyait les bords d'une rivière, plongés dans un épais brouillard, une équipe médicale en train de faire son boulot dans les délimitations de rubalise jaune, et ce qui devait être le cadavre d'une femme en nuisette rouge, la tête enveloppée dans un sac poubelle.

Le professeur amena le pointeur rouge sur un jeune homme en blouson de cuir noir qui mâchait du chewing-gum, les mains dans les poches de son jean, en examinant le corps. Il avait la tête un peu penchée de côté, des yeux sombres et vifs, et un sourire ironique qui découvrait ses dents de loup.

- Qui est "Super Sexy Oppa" ? chuchotèrent des filles dans la cinquième rangée.

- Yeo Ji-Hoon, surnommé le "Monstre", dit le professeur. C'était le spécialiste de "F" et ce fut aussi celui qui permit son arrestation. Je faisais partie des forces impliquées à l'époque, et je peux vous garantir que ce n'était pas le premier détective venu.

Il ouvrit d'autres fenêtres, laissant les élèves commenter à voix basse les différentes scènes de crime qui apparaissaient, puis s'arrêta sur une nouvelle photo.

Monsieur "Super Sexy" portait maintenant une fine petite moustache et un costume trois pièces foncé. Il était plus vieux – peut-être trente-cinq ans – et ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus tristes.

- La _Division des affaires spéciales TEN_ a été dirigée par lui pendant trois ans, continuait le professeur. Je vous renverrai à ce sujet consulter votre manuel d'histoire de la police à la page des "organisations spéciales et mesures de sécurité exceptionnelles." Ce qui nous intéresse à son sujet, c'est la façon dont il a cerné le criminel.

Quelqu'un leva la main dans la série de sièges à droite.

- Allez-vous l'inviter pour une conférence ?

Le professeur secoua la tête.

- Non. Yeo Ji-Hoon a payé de sa vie pour arrêter "F", il y a seize ans.

Il y eut un "oh" collectif de déception, vite calmé par un coup d'œil d'avertissement du professeur.

- Si vous voulez en savoir davantage à ce sujet, vous vous rendrez aux archives nationales de la police, et vous demanderez à voir le dossier du kidnapping de Yeo Seong Hee.

D'autres murmures suivirent, intrigués.

- C'était qui, ça ?

- Rencontrer la légende en personne aurait été tellement plus passionnant qu'une étude de cas sur grand écran… chuchota un gars dans la rangée la plus haute.

- Tu parles ! ça vaut mieux que d'aller fouiner dans la poussière des archives !

- Voici des images des lieux où ont été retrouvées les victimes attribuées à "F", reprit le professeur en changeant de nouveau les photos et les documents à l'aide de la télécommande. "Le tueur en série a été surnommé ainsi parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'assassiner des femmes – _female_, en anglais – et qu'il le faisait le vendredi – _Friday_ . C'était un fétichiste des visages, un autre mot anglais commençant également par f."

- _Face_, traduisit un étudiant du premier rang.

- Tout à fait. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le meurtrier laisse toujours les corps dans des lieux de passage fréquent. Une idée sur ce que cela peut signifier ?

- Il nargue la police ? Il veut souligner leur incompétence à l'empêcher de récidiver ? proposa une fille du troisième rang.

- Il veut s'éloigner du lieu du crime et mettre en évidence qu'il y a eu un meutre pour créer un maximum de confusion dans les médias, et ainsi ralentir l'enquête, lança un étudiant de la rangée de sièges à gauche.

Le professeur hocha le menton.

- Une autre question, avant que nous lisions la première analyse faite par le détective Yeo, après qu'il soit établi qu'il s'agissait de meurtres en série.

Les étudiants se concentrèrent.

- Les quinze femmes – ainsi que les trois hommes et les deux enfants de sexe mâle – qui furent assassinés par "F" eurent les yeux bandés au moment de leur mort. Qu'est-ce que cela vous dit sur la personnalité du criminel ?

- Quinze, ça fait _fifteen_, non ? Et cinq… _five_… whaa, ce mec était complètement omnubilé par la lettre -f-… chuchotèrent deux gars de la dixième rangée.

Une fille leva la main dans le deuxième rang.

- C'est peut-être un symbole religieux ? Par exem…

- C'est plutôt une crainte de voir la mort en face dans le regard de la victime ! coupa un étudiant derrière elle.

- Tout simplement pour qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas s'ils s'échappaient ! intervint un autre.

- Au "moment de leur mort", c'est quoi que t'as pas compris dans la question ? se moqua son voisin.

Le professeur s'humecta les lèvres. Il chercha la télécommande.

- Nous… commença-t-il.

- S'il vous plaît ?

Les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix.

La jeune fille aux boucles d'oreilles transparentes s'était levée au milieu de l'amphithéatre.

- Il leur bandait les yeux parce que c'était le moment où elles réalisaient qu'on les avait abandonnés et pour que ce dernier regard de reproche aille à la bonne personne, pas à lui.

Il y eut un instant de silence étonné.

- "F" était à la recherche d'un sentiment - _feeling_ - qui garantirait une vraie liberté : _freedom_.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Il feuilleta la liste des étudiants posée sur le pupitre.

- C'est exact. Tellement exact que je me demande où vous êtes allée chercher cette réponse parfaite, mademoiselle… ?

- Park Seong Hee, dit la jeune fille. "Je le sais parce que j'étais là le jour où "F" a expliqué pourquoi il tuait. Le jour où il a été arrêté."

Le professeur fit la moue dans le silence stupéfait.

- Vous aviez quoi – cinq ans, à l'époque ? Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Et les confessions de "F" n'ont jamais été diffusées à la télévision ou dans les journeaux, comment pourriez-vous les avoir entendues ?

- Assieds-toi, Seong Hee… supplia l'amie assise à côté d'elle, rouge comme une tomate.

Le regard de la jeune fille soutint ceui du professeur. Le rayon du vidéo-projecteur passait sur elle, comme un halo, découpant sa silhouette en ombre sur l'écran où l'on voyait le détective Yeo sur les berges de la rivière embrumée.

- J'avais quatre ans et une semaine. Chacun de ses mots est resté gravé dans ma mémoire, reprit-elle d'une voix dure. "Chaque expression de son visage répugnant. C'est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Parce que je veux tout apprendre sur ce qu'il a fait, qui il était – pourquoi il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tuer mon père, ce jour-là."

Le professeur plissa les yeux.

- Vous êtes la fille de Yeo Ji-Hoon ?

Sa main tâtonna à la recherche de la télécommande et son pouce fit glisser les fenêtres jusqu'à un dossier intitulé '_Finale_'.

Un silence profond avait rempli l'amphithéâtre.

La première photo qui s'ouvrit sur l'écran était celle d'une petite fille aux longues couettes noires en désordre, en collants déchirés. Son robe rose fermée par un bouton en forme de fraise était maculée de poussière et son petit visage barbouillé de larmes et de traces de cambouis, tordu par un chagrin inconsolable. Il restait un bout de scotch froissé dans ses cheveux. Elle était dans les bras d'un jeune détective qui pleurait lui aussi, sans retenue, ses doigts ornés d'une grosse bague en argent enroulés autour d'une chaussure d'enfant.

Derrière eux, on distinguait une civière recouverte d'un drap et un homme aux favoris frisottés, l'air désespéré, qui soutenait une femme enveloppée d'une couverture.

La femme était de dos, on ne voyait pas son visage.

A côté d'eux, deux policiers emmenaient un vieil homme menotté, ses lunettes rondes sur le nez, habillé d'un gilet en laines à losanges. Il s'était arrêté et regardait la scène d'un air bienveillant.

Il y avait de la rubalise jaune et des débris de plastique vert partout sur l'asphalte éclaboussé de sang et de neige.

* * *

**Souvenirs**

* * *

Le vendredi, il arrivait parfois qu'un bleu pose la question, après avoir vainement essayé de joindre Park Min-Ho au téléphone, surpris. Il se trouvait toujours un détective plus âgé pour lui asséner une tape sur la nuque et lui demandait s'il tombait de la lune. Tout le monde savait que leur capitaine ne travaillait jamais ce jour-là. Fut-il au milieu d'une enquête, il s'absentait toujours au moins quelques heures.

Park Min-Ho gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain, puis prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall de la maison funéraire. Il leva les yeux vers les arabesques du balcon quand il fut sous le lustre, au milieu du dessin du sol marbré, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et gravit l'escalier lentement.

Il vint s'appuyer contre le pilier doré au bout de la rangée, en silence. Puis tendit la main et toucha la vitre en face de lui.

- _Sunbae_, professeur, Noona… me voici, dit-il.

Ils lui souriaient de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, tous les deux ? Noona, ces deux-là ne se disputent pas trop ?"

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il s'efforçait de sourire.

Le vendredi, le temps était suspendu et la douleur resurgissait, aussi forte qu'à l'époque.

Ye Ri s'était éclipsée, en silence, comme une peinture qui se dilue sous la pluie, comme la fin d'une chanson s'évanouit jusqu'à disparaître. Elle avait continué à sourire , pour Seong Hee, mais elle n'avait plus parlé. Le jour où elle était morte, à peine un an après Yeo Ji-Hoon, il neigeait à gros flocons.

Min-Ho s'était assis sur le perron de la maison et il avait pleuré, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, pendant presque une heure d'affilée. Son souffle faisait de petits nuages clairs. Dans le jardin, Seong Hee faisait un bonhomme de neige. Elle portait une écharpe rouge qui se détachait nettement dans ce monde entièrement blanc.

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était orpheline.

Baek Do Shik avait fini par s'en aller aussi, quelques années plus tard. Le vieux détective avait finalement rencontré un couteau fatal au cours d'une opération spéciale dans les vieux quartiers de Séoul. Sa chance l'avait quitté – ou peut-être avait-il simplement décidé de la laisser partir…

Jusqu'à son dernier jour, il était venu rendre visite à la tombe de Ji-Hoon, pour lui poser les mêmes questions, inlassablement.

Park Min-Ho et lui avaient aménagé chez Ye Ri après le kidnapping. La maison était grande – trop grande, avec le bureau que plus personne n'utilisait. Baek Do Shik avait demandé sa retraite et avait obtenu de n'être que consultant sur certaines affaires. Il emmenait Seong Hee à l'école, se promenait avec elle en lui parlant doucement de son père.

La petite fille écoutait en penchant la tête de côté, sa petite main potelée dans celle de son vieil ami. Elle avait au cou son collier avec le hibou doré de la protection des enfants, et le sifflet en argent dont le son perçait encore les oreilles de Baek Do Shik. Pendant la nuit qui avait suivi le meurtre de son père, ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs et Min-Ho nouait un gros nœud bleu autour de sa couette avant qu'elle ne parte à l'école, comme Ye Ri en avait eu l'habitude.

Le soir, quand elle était couchée, les deux hommes restaient assis en silence dans le salon et, parfois, l'ombre d'un sourire passait sur le visage lunaire du vieux détective.

- _Sunbae_… vous vous rappelez quand on vivait tous les deux ? Vous disiez que je n'allais jamais réussir à me marier, avec la réputation que nous faisaient les dames de l'école…

Après la mort du vieil homme, Min-Ho s'était retrouvé seul avec la petite fille aux longues boucles d'ange.

Ça n'avait pas été facile, pendant plusiuers années – il était flic, n'avait pas d'horaires, avait demandé son transfert vers la campagne pour que l'enfant ne quitte pas ses lieux familiers, mais était constamment sollicité à Séoul par les hautes instances.

On le pressait de confier l'enfant à la famille adoptive de Ye Ri ou de la mettre à l'orphelinat, mais Min-Ho avait fait son choix depuis longtemps.

_Quelqu'un devait être la famille de Seong Hee._

_Et il était le dernier membre de la division TEN._

Ses collègues lui arrangèrent des rencontres avec toutes sortes de femmes, mais Seong Hee fut meilleure marieuse qu'eux tous réunis.

La petite fille avait sa propre idée.

Park Min-Ho épousa sa maîtresse d'école – il n'était toujours pas capable d'expliquer comment s'était arrivé.

Mais il savait deux choses.

_Seong Hee souriait._

_Et il avait ré-appris à rire._

C'était suffisant.

- _Sunbae_… vous ne vous ennuyez pas, là-haut ? Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de lycéennes en mini-jupes à surveiller ?

Il pouvait presque entendre le "pffr" amusé du vieux détective.

- Professeur, je vais être nommé directeur des affaires internes de la police, comme l'était le chef Jung, la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que vous êtes fier de moi ?

A l'époque de TEN, Yeo Ji-Hoon aurait sûrement levé un sourcil sans répondre.

- _Aish_ ! C'est si difficile de dire "bon boulot" ? Noona, dis-lui, toi !

Derrière le verre, le professeur souriait, la tête penchée de côté, les bras croisés. Baek Do Shik avait ses mains dans les poches et ses frisettes voletaient au-dessus de ses oreilles. Ses petits yeux étaient plissés avec bonne humeur.

Entre eux deux, Ye Ri faisait un signe de la main en riant, la fourrure blanche de sa capuche autour de ses cheveux bruns ébourriffés par la brise.

La photo avait été prise un peu avant la naissance de Seong Hee, un jour où ils étaient revenus en pèlerinage aux anciens bureaux de la division TEN. Devant le porche inondé de lumière, Min-Ho avait capturé l'image des collègues qui étaient comme une famille pour lui.

Il toucha la vitre.

- _Sunbae_… vos promenades manquent encore à Seong Hee… elle fait son jogging le long du même sentier, vous savez ? Elle mange des nouilles en revenant, avec un verre de _soju_ et elle ricanne tout à fait comme vous, des fois. Je n'ai pas trop d'espoir qu'on la marie, à ce rythme…

Ses doigts glissèrent vers le badge de Yeo Ji-Hoon.

- Professeur… votre fille est la meilleure de sa classe, déjà. Sa chambre ressemble à un QG d'enquête en cours, avec des fils et des dossiers accrochés par des pinces partout. Elle a hérité de votre don pour comprendre comment les choses s'imbriquent ensemble, et elle s'amuse à l'utiliser. Elle va vite devenir une légende quand elle sera sur le terrain, vous savez… je suis un peu jaloux.

Il rit doucement. Puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ye Ri et son sourire devint tendre.

- Noona… Seong Hee est comme toi, on ne peut pas lui mentir. Mais tu sais quoi ? Elle a plein d'amis. Elle a ton charme, mais elle n'est pas timide. Elle ne se laisse pas faire, elle se bat pour la justice – parfois maladroitement, mais… quand elle sourit, personne ne lui tient rancune longtemps.

Il appuya son front contre la vitre.

Il se sentait terriblement seul.

Le temps où il n'était qu'un bleu lui semblait si loin. Les années où il courait derrière le Serpent en protestant pour qu'on l'écoute, calquant ses moindres gestes sur le détective plus âgé - les jours où il n'osait pas s'adresser au directeur Yeo, à s'efforcer de prouver sa valeur, à guetter un compliment – les heures passées à rire et à travailler en complicité avec Nam Ye Ri, le frisson heureux de son premier amour.

- _Sunbae_, professeur, Noona… vous me manquez, vous savez…

Le silence régnait dans le grand hall vide.

Il sortit de la maison funéraire par la grande porte, pour aller au café de l'autre côté de la rue, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches, la pluie se mit à tomber brusquement, comme un rideau de perles. L'eau et le soleil se mêlèrent, comme autrefois, pétillant sur la route.

- _Aish_, ce temps ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur le col de sa veste pour se protéger la tête.

Il courut de l'autre côté de la rue et s'abrita à l'entrée du café.

La pluie s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant un éclat neuf sur tout ce qu'elle avait touché.

Des gouttes perlaient sur les voitures et au bord des toits.

- Est-ce qu'il pleut comme ça aussi, là où vous êtes ? mumura pensivement Min-Ho.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine vingt-cinq ans, de nouveau.

Pendant un instant, ce fut comme ils étaient là, à côté de lui, le gamin de l'équipe.

Baek Do Shik, les mains dans les poches et ses frisettes humides au soleil, un large sourire sur son visage lunaire. Yeo Ji-Hoon qui laissait échapper un reniflement amusé, les bras croisés sur sa veste noire, ses yeux en amande apaisés. Nam Ye Ri perchée sur ses bottines aux talons effilés, le menton blotti dans la capuche épaisse de sa veste kaki, avec son merveilleux sourire désarmant et ses yeux pleins de joie.

Puis son téléphone sonna.

- Park Min-Ho, répondit-il, retrouvant aussitôt son ton d'autorité. "Hum. Je comprends. Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite."

Il laissa le café derrière lui et se dirigea vers le parking. Sa longue veste noire lui battait la hanche.

Le ciel était haut et bleu au-dessus de lui, comme le jour où les membres de la division TEN s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
